Waking Up To Love
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic! Please be nice! :D This is set after the season finale after Izzie and Alex's wedding. Their first morning together! And how their lives play out. Especially after Callie and her dad had that fallout. Chp 4 up!
1. Love is forever

**Hey guys!! This is my first Grey's fic!!**

**I looooove CalZone!!**

Callie awoke with a start then looked at the clock. 5:45. She still had another while until she had to et up. Her gaze then wandered to the sight of a gorgeous blonde asleep next to her. Her hair was tousled and she had marks on her face because of her bracelet. _I wonder why she never takes it off, _Callie thought. Despite all of this, Callie still considered her to be the most beautiful person she had ever met, or dated. The possibility of being _the one_ terrified but also excited Callie to no end.

She was really falling for her. _Falling hard too, _Callie thought.

She could just imagine how wonderful life would be, waking up to see her face every morning. She was comforted at the thought. A smile graced Callie's face as she remembered her dream. A dream about her future…with Arizona.

Having a family with her was definitely something she wanted, desired even. She was beginning to realize how deep her feelings for Arizona ran. But did she love her? Everyday, the light of her day seemed to be Arizona Robbins. Her day was always somewhat more cheerful the moment Arizona popped up.

"_Shit!" Callie yelled as she stepped out into her living room. She had stubbed her toe on her table. She had just woken up, yet her day was already horrible. First, she had overslept, and Cristina, her roommate, didn't bother to wake her up. She just left. So now, Callie had 20 minutes to get ready for work._

_She had woken up to the sound of her cell phone beeping, the chief had called her in early because of an incoming trauma and they needed more hands on deck. Callie had rushed out of her bedroom into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then she ran into the kitchen where she ran into the table and stubbed her toe. Forgetting breakfast, she ran out of her house and ran to the hospital, seeing that she lived really close to the hospital._

_When she got there, she was immediately pulled into endless traumas. Needless to say, at her lunch hour, Callie was exhausted. She also did not feel to deal with Meredith and all of the other gloomy, weird people. She decided to eat her lunch in the on-call room._

_As she entered, she noticed a blonde head exposed, the rest of her body underneath the covers. Callie smiled at the sight, Arizona must be soooo wiped out. Callie sat on the bed opposite her and began to eat her sandwich, but she didn't have much of an appetite. After one bite, she wrapped it up and laid it next to her. She then put her head in her hands._

"_You really should eat you know," Callie heard a voice say. When she looked up she realized that it was Arizona with that adorable smile on her face. She got up and sat next to Callie, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "I don't want you to pass out on me, you'll scare me too much okay? Don't do this to yourself, otherwise there will be no more making out in on-call rooms ever again."_

_Callie looked confused, "But we've neve-" She was cut off when Arizona pressed her lips against hers. She was taken aback, but she wasn't complaining. Arizona nibbled on Callie's lower lip and brushed her tongue over it. Callie opened her mouth in response, allowing Arizona to slip her tongue in deeper. _

_She moaned softly, but then Arizona pulled away. Callie groaned, she obviously didn't want to stop. "Now we have," Arizona smiled. Callie sighed but smiled back, this woman was just too cute. "This means that I get more?" Callie asked. Arizona pecked her lips once more and got up, "Only if you follow up with our agreement."_

Callie smiled at the memory. Arizona definitely made her day that time. Just then, her girlfriend's blue eyes fluttered open. Arizona looked up at Callie with loving eyes. Callie smiled and leaned in to kiss her lover. "Good morning, baby," she said. Arizona smiled, revealing those adorable dimples, "Mmm. Now that's something I could get used to. Waking up to your lips."

Callie smiled broadly, causing Arizona's heart to melt. Arizona felt herself loving this woman more and more every minute she spent with her. She was beautiful, warm and kind-hearted. She also had a tough exterior, which she had gotten through at a certain time in the relationship. Then she got to know the real Callie.

The Callie that she fell in love with.

With one more kiss, Callie got up from the bed to get ready for work. That was their routine, Callie would shower first, while Arizona fixed breakfast. She made the best pancakes in the world, according to Callie. But this morning, Arizona could not will herself to get out of bed. She just laid there, taking in Callie's scent from her pillow. She could lay there forever. "Forever and a day," she said out loud.

Callie heard her and re-entered the bedroom. She smiled at the sight before her once again. Arizona, still in bed, hugging her pillow taking long deep breaths, eyes closed. Callie walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Arizona opened her eyes and smiled. "Sorry," she whispered softly, like she did not feel the need to, "I'll go-" She was cut of by Callie's lips against hers.

The kiss was soft, but passionate. Full of love. The kiss deepened, and, for a while, tongues mingled. Arizona sighed into the kiss. After what seemed to be n eternity, Callie broke the kiss, "Now you can go." Arizona smiled as she got up. She walked towards the door, then she turned around and walked back over to the bed. She kissed Callie chastely and said with the utmost confidence, "I love you, Calliope."

Callie's eyes widened then softened as a grin broke out onto her face, "I love you too, Ari. Now go make those amazing pancakes of yours." Arizona smiled and left the room. Callie got up and went back into the bathroom, _This is gonna be an amazing day…_


	2. Love is making it through the hard times

**Okay hey guys!! I originally intended for this story to be a one-shot…but oh well!! I loooove writing stories for u guyz :)****. Hope you guys like this chp! Btw this whole story line is gonna be fluff :D cuz I can't get enough fluff!!**

**Enjoy!! **

"_I love you, Calliope." _

_Callie's eyes widened then softened as a grin broke out onto her face, "I love you too, Ari. Now go make those amazing pancakes of yours." Arizona smiled and left the room. Callie got up and went back into the bathroom, This is gonna be an amazing day…_

There was a smile plastered on Callie's face all morning. Which was far from normal, and did not go unnoticed by Sloan. He was chatting away with Lexie, well rather Lexie was chatting away like she usually does, and he was looking at Callie with a confused look on his face.

_Must have had good morning sex, _Sloan thought. He smiled at the mental image of Callie and Arizona…in the shower…He shook his head and made the thought disappear when he remembered that he was a changed man, with a girlfriend.

"Excuse me," he said, effectively cutting Lexie off. Then he walked off, leaving her in a stupor as to what was going on. He didn't seem to care at the moment, he was just curious as to why Callie was so happy.

He walked across the floor to the main desk of the ER where Callie was stationed this afternoon. "Well good morning to you Ms. Sunshine." Callie looked up from the desk and smiled, "Good morning, Mark."

Sloan walked around the desk and pulled the extra chair next to Callie and sat down. "What's got you so happy?" She simply shook her head and smiled. Just then Arizona wheeled up to the desk, "Morning," she said, even more cheerful than usual. Callie looked up at her and smiled, "What's up?"

"Um, I need the chart for the 7 year-old girl with the twisted ankle." Callie rummaged through the files on the desk until she found what she was looking for, "Here you go, Doctor Robbins," she said with a smile on her face.

Arizona took the clipboard from her and smiled, "Cute, Calliope."

Callie grinned, "I know." Arizona grinned back and leaned over the table to give her girlfriend a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll see you tonight." Callie smiled and watched her walk away to the cute little blonde girl sitting down on the bed in ER #1.

Mark had witnessed the whole lovey-dovey scene. Then it hit him, "Oh my God. You're in love with her aren't you?" Callie looked at him and smiled even broader, if that was possible, then she turned back to the papers in front of her. Mark's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Callie looked at Arizona and said, "She told me that she loved me this morning, and I told her what I felt. I love her Mark, I really do." Her eyes did not waver off of Arizona for a second. She watched as Arizona examined the little girl's ankle, not paying attention to what Mark was saying.

She was captured at the sight of her girlfriend, the love of her life, do her job. "Callie?" Mark said waving his hand in her face. "Hellooooo?" Callie snapped out of it and looked at Mark, with a blank look on her face, "Sorry," she apologized, "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Mark smiled, "I realized. Okay, I should really be getting back to work. Not that watching you gape at your girlfriend isn't amusing…" Callie hit him at the back of his head and laughed as he walked away.

Arizona walked up to the desk once again, "Calliope, what are you doing now?" A smile crept its way onto Callie's face, "Nothing for another twenty minutes, why?"

Arizona shook her head and giggled, "Not what you think, hun. I want my amazing orthopedic girlfriend to take a look at that little girl's ankle. Somehow I think that her ankle is more than sprained." Callie pouted and followed Arizona to the bed with the little girl, staring at her ass a bit more than she should have.

Callie walked up to the little girl and stooped next to her, "Hey sweetie. What's your name?"

"Julie," the little girl replied softly. Callie smiled, she was too cute, "Okay Julie, I'm Callie. Dr. Robbins asked me to take a look at your ankle. Is that okay?" Julie looked at Arizona for reassurance. Arizona smiled and nodded. Julie then looked at Callie and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. So what happened to you? Did you fall?" she asked Julie who nodded in response. "I was playing on the swings in the park with my mommy. She said she had to go to the bathroom and not to move. But I wanted to go with her, so I tried to jump off of the swing and hurt my ankle."

"Ouch," Callie said while examining her ankle, "But you're a pretty brave girl. You don't even look like you were crying." Julie shook her head, "Mommy says I'm a big girl, and my friend in school says that big girls don't cry."

Callie smiled at the little girl, "Okay, it doesn't look as if your ankle is broken. I think you might have just sprained it." Callie bandaged up the little girl's ankle in the special dark blue cast, because Julie thought that pink was too girly.

"Okay, sweetie, all finished. Where's your mom?"

"She went to make a phone call, she's coming back now. Before she left she said that she wanted to talk to you doctor Robbins."

Arizona looked surprised, "Me? Wait, what's your last na-"

"Julie?" Julie looked around and saw a familiar face, "Here mommy!" Callie looked up to find a tall, beautiful brunette walking towards them. Judging by her outfit and her shoes…and her purse Callie figured her to be very wealthy. _No regular woman would have those shoes plus that prada bag unless she's loaded, _Callie thought.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Arizona beat her to the punch, "Rosa? Is that you?" The woman that Callie expected Arizona to be talking to looked up at Arizona and smiled. "Hey Ari. How are you?" she said while hugging Arizona.

"I've been great, "she replied in her usual peppy tone, "How about you? You look great." Callie quickly felt like the third wheel, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair and looked at Julie. Who seemed to be enjoying herself fidgeting with her cast.

Arizona then said, "Well that's awesome! Oh by the way, this is my girlfriend Callie, Callie this is my old friend Rosa, from college." Callie smiled politely and shook the woman's hand, she got a feeling that they were more than friends, she knew Arizona would not have such an attractive woman as a friend and not make a move.

She quickly brushed it off however as she noticed Arizona's reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled and covered Arizona's hand with her own. Just then Rosa's phone rang, "Oh excuse me for a sec, I have to take this."

When she walked away Callie turned to Julie and said, "Your mommy seems really nice." Julie nodded, "Now she's happy. Before she wasn't, but Erica made her happy." Callie's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, who?" _There's no way it's the same Erica, no way! That's not possible! Erica is a very common name…_

Callie's thoughts trailed off as she felt Arizona's hand squeezed her shoulder lightly. She looked up at her girlfriend. Arizona said, "You okay, babe?" Callie could only nod.

Rosa walked back over, "Sorry about that. Erica was worried about Julie."

Arizona smiled, "Your daughter spilled the beans. We know Erica is your girlfriend. So spill who is she? How did you guys meet?"

Rosa grinned, Julie was right on the happy part. Upon mentioning her name Rosa couldn't help but smile. "Okay, okay relax. I met her about 4 months ago at the coffee shop on 4th and Spooner street. I was there with Betty, you remember her right?"

Arizona nodded, so Rosa continued, " So Betty and I were waiting on out coffee, when all of a sudden betty has some kind of seizure on a count of her epilepsy. I hadn't seen her in such a long while, I didn't remember what to do."

Rosa smiled, "Then she came out of nowhere. Helped Betty, and didn't leave until the ambulance arrived. She was so sweet. Even checked up on her when she was in the hospital. That's how I found out how she knew what to do, she was a doctor. Heart surgeon to be exact."

With those last words, Callie's heart fell…along with her mouth. _No way…what are the odds of this? _Arizona seemed to be lost to why Callie was reacting this way.

"Hey I have an idea," Arizona said in her happy voice, "Why don't you guys come over for dinner later? We can catch up. You can bring Julie too, Callie has the best video games ever, I'm sure she'll love it."

Rosa smiled, "That would be awesome! Here's my number, give me a call and we'll talk." Arizona smiled and waved as the woman and her daughter left the hospital. Callie had not moved a muscle this whole time. Her mouth was still agape, she was in amazement as to what had just occurred.

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's cheek, "Calliope? Calliope, are you okay?"

Callie still did not move. Just then, Arizona got an idea. She pulled Callie up and yanked her into a closet. Once she closed the door, she turned on the light and kissed Callie hard on the lips. Callie's eyes widened, but she soon got into the kiss as she inserted her tongue into Arizona's mouth.

Arizona broke away and looked at Callie, "I knew that would get you attention, I just didn't want to push it by doing it out ther-"

Callie cut her off, "Do you have _any_ idea what you just did?" Arizona soon looked very confused, "What did I do? I invited my old friend over for din-"

"And her girlfriend!" Callie interjected once again. Arizona was still confused. Callie read her facial expression and quickly added in, "Babe, Erica. Erica! Does it ring, you know, _any _ bells here?" Arizona narrowed her eyes and looked to the floor, deep I thought.

Suddenly her head shot up, her eyes wide in realization, "No! No way! It can't be the same Erica!" Callie nodded and turned around her hands running down her face, "What are we gonna do? It's gonna be so awkward! Is it too late to cancel?"

Arizona nodded, "Probably, knowing Rosa she called her already."

"Mierda! Eso (??) no ocurrió! Es imposible! Qué podemos hacer? Tenemos que hacer algo! Porque a mí? Qué demonios hice? Hijo de…"

Arizona bit her lip, she had no idea what Callie was saiyng. She tried to remember what Mark told her to do when Callie started rambling in Spanish. _Oh screw it! _She thought. Arizona grabbed Callie by her collar and kissed her again.

She pulled away sooner than before, causing Callie to pout. "If you're gonna kiss me every time you want to get my attention then do it all like you did the first time!" she smiled.

Arizona smiled as well, "That's what you get for ranting in Spanish. I don't speak Spanish!" That made Callie's smile get even bigger, Arizona continued, "And don't worry, we'll get through this. Trust me." Callie pouted once again, and nodded.

"Okay I have to go now. Meet you at my house around five okay? I want them to come over for around seven, and you know I can't cook a good enough meal," Arizona said. Callie smiled once again. "Okay, I'm gonna check up on my patient in post-op. Don't forget the video game."

She pecked Callie's lips and quickly made her way out of the closet. Callie licked her lips and sighed, "This is gonna be an interesting dinner…"

**Mierda!- Shit!**

**Eso no ocurrió!- That did not happen!**

**Es imposible!- It's impossible!**

**Qué podemos hacer?- What can we do?**

**Tenemos que hacer algo!- We have to do something!**

**Porque a mí?- Why me?**

**Qué demonios hice?- What the hell did I do?**

**Hijo de…- Son of a…**

**So what did you guys think? This story isn't going to be long, so tell me what you think should happen later on! R&R plz!! Luv u guyz!! (In a totally normal way! :D)**


	3. Love is trust

_**Heyy guys!! sorry for the delay but I had a major writer's block :S but my muse has returned :D so there is more to come and soon!!**_

_**Enjoy!!**

* * *

_

"Hello? Ari?" Callie asked as she entered the blonde's apartment. "In the kitchen!" she heard.

She closed the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen. She slowed to a stop as a picture on the wall grabbed her attention. It showed a young girl, maybe nine or ten, with curly blonde hair that led down her back.

She was on a swing in what Callie guessed to be a park. She was so adorable, her rosy pink cheeks; her tiny blue eyes her hair flowing in the wind. The camera seemed to capture, quite possibly, the most joyous and precious moment in time. She had the most enormous grin on her face, and those dimples, the size of craters.

Callie smiled widely at the picture. Honestly, she couldn't wait until she got to do that. Take a picture of her smiling kid. A kid that had that long blonde hair and those dimples…

Wait.

Callie pursed her lips. Did she just imagine having Arizona's kid?

She smiled once again. Yes she did. And the thought positively enthralled her.

Having a little Arizona running around their future house with a huge smile permanently glued to her face. Those dimples would be Callie's undoing. How could she possibly learn to say no to them?

Just then, she felt small arms snake around her mid-section. She placed her hands on Arizona's arms and ran her fingers up and down her arms. "Cute picture," she said. Arizona smiled. "One of my best childhood memories."

Callie turned in Arizona's arms and pecked her on the lips, "Hey." Arizona revealed those dimples once again and kissed Callie back. "Hello to you too. We have about three hours until they arrive. Do you have any idea what we can make?"

Callie looked at her and raised her eyebrows questioningly at her girlfriend. Arizona rolled her eyes and let out a breath, "Okay fine. Do you have any idea what _you_ can make?"

Callie smiled and leaned in to kiss Arizona once again, "Love you, babe." Arizona smiled into the kiss, "Love you too. But I think we should go to the grocery, cuz I'm kinda running low on supplies."

Callie nodded, "We'll take my car. And on the way I want to hear more about those childhood memories." Arizona chuckled as she opened the door for Callie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh come on, Calliope. There must be something I can do to help."

Callie looked at the love of her life and chuckled, "Babe, I love you and all, but the extent of you cooking abilities just happens to end at those amazing pancakes you can make. After that Italian fiasco, I'm fully prepared to tie you up to ensure that that does not happen again."

Arizona pouted. Callie chuckled once more and turned to continue stirring the contents of the pot on the stove. Arizona, being quieter than a mouse, snuck up behind Callie. She placed her hands on her hips and got dangerously close to Callie's ear. "I wouldn't _totally _object to you tying me up."

Callie chuckled and bit her lip as Arizona nibbled on her ear. She then felt Arizona's hand sneak its way around her midsection. One hand went up to massage her breast and the other…well, the other went a little lower.

Callie whimpered as Arizona's hand slipped between her thighs. Arizona chuckled lightly and said, "Sometimes I wish that I could just have you for dinner instead." Then she applied more pressure. Callie moaned.

"Got something you wanna say there, Calliope?" Callie bit her lip as the blonde started stroking her gently through her pants. Arizona then ground her hips against Callie's rear. She opened her mouth and attempted to form a sentence, but nothing logical came out.

This caused Arizona to giggle. She opened her mouth and tried again, "I, uh…I don-…Ari if… if you don't…stop…dinner…will…umm, burn." Callie's breathing was becoming uneven and fast paced. "Aww," Arizona said, "And I was now getting started." She pouted.

Callie turned around and kissed Arizona chastely, "There's gonna be a lot of time later for that. For now let's just get through this dinner as quickly as possible." Arizona smiled and nodded.

_Where the fuck did that come out from? _Callie thought to herself with a smile on her face. Arizona wasn't one to tease. That was normally _her_ job. Then again, Callie wasn't complaining one bit.

Arizona had left the kitchen and began setting the table. Suddenly thoughts of her future had flooded her mind. A smile slowly spread across her face. She knew who was her future. Callie.

She wanted to have a little Latina girl running around the house, making a mess. _She would be exactly like Calliope, _she thought to herself smiling, _Not girly in any form or fashion._

She expected Callie to be giving her five-year old child her first manicure, with black nail polish. Arizona loved that Callie wore black nail polish. She thought it was very sexy. She thought that Callie was very sexy on the whole.

Her raven black hair, curvy figure, the most adorable smile she had ever seen. _Not to mention how awesome her ass looked in th-_

"Ari?"

Arizona was yanked from her thoughts, "Yeah, babe?" Callie walked out of the kitchen, "They should be here in half an hour, you should go shower."

Arizona nodded, "Care to join me?" Callie pursed her lips and looked towards the ceiling, "Well it would save water…" The next thing she knew, she was chasing Arizona into her bedroom laughing.

About twenty minutes later, after a _seemingly_ innocent shower, the two were ready to face just about anything that could happen that evening. Callie returned to the kitchen to check on the food while Arizona continued to get the dining room ready.

_Ding Dong!!_

The door bell rang loudly, its echo resounding the walls of the apartment. Callie heart started to race. "Ari, can you get it?"

"Okay," Arizona responded. _Okay, _Callie thought, _ She is here now, there is nothing you can do about it. Just face her…Maybe it won't be as awkward as I thought. _Callie let out a breath, "Time to face the music…"

Callie took a deep breath and pushed the kitchen door open. She walked into the living room where she saw the one person that had caused her so much misery.

Erica Hahn.

_It wasn't really her fault though, I kinda did cheat on her with Mark. But that still didn't give her a right to leave me without so much as a goodbye!_

Callie walked towards the group and noticed that Julie had already made her way to Callie's video game console. She smile at the little girl and made her way to Arizona's side and placed her arm around Arizona's waist. "Hey guys," she greeted, "Hey Julie." She saw Julie turn and smile, then she shook Rosa's hand and turned to face Erica.

Erica's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape. Her face just read "What the hell."

"Uh- Hi Callie," was all that she could say. "Hey Erica. Umm, how are you?"

Erica nodded, "I've been good. What about you?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "Can't complain." Rosa became confused, "Wait, how do you know each other?"

Callie sighed and looked at Erica, then at Arizona who was biting her lip. Callie opened her mouth and answered, "Well, last year Erica was the leading heart surgeon at Seattle Grace and we were best friends. Then things got a little weird."

"Very," Erica continued, "Things got a little…uh-" She let out a breath in frustration.

Noticing her vain attempt to explain, Callie interjected, "Let's just say that Erica was umm…that was the first time that either of us were…with a- with a woman."

Rosa still looked a bit confused, then it dawned upon her, she turned to face Erica, "_This _is Callie?" Callie pursed her lips. _She talks about me? I don't talk about her…well I did, but I was mad…_

Callie's thoughts trailed off as she heard Erica answer, "Yeah, she's Callie." Rosa turned back to face Callie and Arizona, "I didn't even consider it…I mean when you introduced us and I- I-."

Callie shifted uncomfortably. The tension in that room was so thick. _You could cut it with a scalpel, _Arizona thought, _Though you could cut through most things with a scalpel. _Arizona smiled, then decided to break the silence. She cleared her throat and said, "Okay, how about we go and eat the amazing dinner Calliope made and we can continue this after."

Callie chuckled, and Erica laughed out loud, "Calliope? You let her call you Calliope?" Callie blushed and retorted quickly, not missing a beat, "It sounds nice when she says it." Arizona smiled and threaded her fingers with Callie's.

Callie looked at her and smiled, "Okay who's ready to eat? I made like the best chicken piccata you have ever tasted."

Erica chuckled, "You cooked? Since when do you cook?" Callie looked at Erica square in the eyes. She wanted to say that it was only after she left that she started to do new things, but instead she opted for, "I've changed a lot since we last talked. You'd be surprised at what else I can do."

"Oh God, you haven't given up on tequila have you?"

Callie shook her head, "Of course not, but Ari doesn't like it that much so I cut back a little." Erica laughed again, "Wow, you really have changed." Callie nodded. "Shall we?" Arizona added in pointing to the dining room.

Dinner passed by with small talk and catching up between the four friends. They leaned a lot more about each other seeing that they hadn't talked in a while. Callie found herself getting her best friend back. She started to feel comfortable around Erica as the evening played itself out.

"Wow, look at the time," Rosa said looking at her watch, "We have to get Julie home. It's way past her bed time." Erica nodded, "Thank you so much for having us over Arizona. Despite the rocky start we had a wonderful time." Rosa smiled to confirm this statement.

"Well it was no problem," Arizona said, "Besides, it was really Calliope who did all of the work." Erica chuckled at the use of Callie's full name, Callie shot her daggers in response.

"Yes, it really was wonderful, _Calliope."_

Callie winced, "Okay, only Arizona is allowed to call me that." Erica chuckled. Rosa returned with a sleeping Julie in her arms, "Thanks again, Ari," she whispered, careful as not to wake up the sleeping child in her arms, "Nice to meet you Callie."

"No problem, it was nice to catch up, and nice to meet you, Erica," Arizona smiled.

"You too," Erica replied, kissing Arizona on the cheek as a friendly gesture, then turning to Callie, "It was nice to see you again and catch up."

"Yeah," Callie replied softly, "We should do it again sometime." Erica smiled and nodded, then embraced Callie. "We'll talk soon." Callie smiled and closed the door behind them.

Callie let out a breath as she sat down on the couch next to Arizona. She laid her head back, "I'm exhausted." Arizona pulled her leg up beneath her and sat to face Callie, "Was that okay? I mean- Was it…Were you uncomfortable? Cuz I should have called and done something. I could ha-"

"Whoa woah, babe. Relax. It was fine. Actually, it was kinda fun. I really enjoyed myself. So don't worry." She kissed Arizona chastely on the lips. "Mmm, you sure?"

Callie kissed her again, letting her lips linger a little longer, "I'm sure." Arizona smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

_Rrrring! Rrrring!_

Callie groaned and got off the couch to answer the phone, "Hello?" Then her eyes widened and Arizona got nervous. Callie's voice then filled the whole apartment, "He did what?!"

"Okay, I'll be- I said I'll be right there!" Callie slammed the phone down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Calliope, hun, what's wrong?" Callie sighed and said, "I have to go now, but I'll be back soona dn I will explain everything, I promise. Okay?"

"Calliope, I want to know what's going on!"

"I know babe, and I swear I will tell you. But I really have to go _now_, okay?" Arizona nodded. Callie smiled at her, placed her hand on Arizona's cheek and kissed her softly on her lips, "I love you." Arizona sighed and kissed Callie's palm, "I love you, too."

With that, Callie exited the apartment leaving the love of her life in the dark as to what was about to transpire, _I hope she doesn't kill me for doing this…_

_**OOOOOOHHHHHH what is Callie guna do?? R&R plz!! :D Luv u guys!! :)**_


	4. Love is problematic but worth it

_**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!**_

_**I haven't updated in forever!! (actually!!!!!) I have nost probably lost all of my readers…and they were the best part :(…but I have to move on.**_

_**Because of school and other loads of crap I haven't been able to upload both my fics, but now my workload is lighter, so I'm guna have more time to finish this one!! :D**_

_**I don't expect a lot of reviews…but please do!! :) I loooooove you guyz!!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_With that, Callie exited the apartment leaving the love of her life in the dark as to what was about to transpire, I hope she doesn't kill me for doing this…_

Callie exited the building and jumped into her car hurriedly. She sped over to the hospital, her previous conversation replaying itself in her mind for the umpteenth time in ten minutes.

"_Hello?"_

"_Callie," Callie immediately recognized the voice as Arizona's mother, Elizabeth, "don't scream when you hear this, but your father is over here by us now. He was screaming at Peter about you and Ari."_

"_He did what?!"_

"_I told you not to yell. I don't want Ari to be involved in this, I know how touchy she is with your family. She really feels for you, Cal. Anyway, can you come now? I mean your dad is getting pretty riled up…"_

"_Okay I'll be-"_

"_And Peter gets pretty riled up really quickly, so you might wanna-"_

"_I said I'll be right there!"_

Callie groaned in frustration, she did not mean to snap at Arizona's mother like that. Elizabeth was a wonderful woman, and she soon found out that she is where Arizona got her bubbly attitude. Elizabeth was overjoyed to meet Callie and she sure showed it the very first time they met…

_Callie put her head on the desk, her head throbbing. She had endless surgeries starting at 5 A.M and ending around 8 P.M. At the moment it was lunch, the only time for a break that she had, even if it was only 15 minutes. She sat up and sighed, lifting the Styrofoam cup to her lips, taking a sip of her coffee. Today was definitely a long day, and she had about seven and a half hours to go. She just wanted to go home and put her head on that oh so comfy pillow of hers, arms wrapped around a certain blonde. _

_Speaking of Arizona, where was she? _

_Callie thought, nibbling at the insides of her mouth. She glanced at her watch, she had eight more minutes before surgery, she wondered if she could find Arizona. She made her decision and removed herself from the table and made her way towards the pediatric wing._

_She walked through the halls of the hospital subconsciously. She had roamed these halls so often that she could probably walk the entire building in her sleep. She finally reached the pediatric wing, with six minutes to spare. She started over towards the main desk but got distracted by a blonde head sitting in the waiting room. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, wondering why Arizona was just sitting around in the waiting room._

_She walked up behind the chair and leant down, her mouth close to her ear. "You know, I could occupy you if you have nothing to do." The blonde turned in her seat, "Really?" Callie gasped in shock. It wasn't Arizona, but it sure as hell looked like her._

"_Mierda," Callie swore. She opened her mouth to speak, but the woman beat he to it, "I'm guessing that you are Calliope?" Callie became confused, she nodded, confusion etched in her face. Chuckling at her facial expression, the woman help out her hand, " My name is Elizabeth Robbins." Callie's eyes widened. Shit, she thought, this cannot be good. _

_Her hand shaking a bit, she took Mrs. Robbins hand and shook it gently. "Don't be embarrassed dear," Mrs. Robbins said, with a grin on her face revealing the huge craters in her face, just like Arizona's. "I have had worse things happen."_

"_I doubt," Callie replied, "Are you looking for Arizona as well Mrs. Robbins?" She shook her head, still smiling, "No, she said that she would meet me here. And it's Elizabeth, dear. You and Zony are pretty serious now, so no need for such a formal greeting." Callie smiled in response. As she was about to say something, Arizona came up, "Mom! Callie? Babe, what are you doing here? Don't you have a surgery in like a minute?"_

_Callie looked at her watch, "Crap." She turned to Elizabeth, "Nice to meet you Mrs- Elizabeth," she corrected herself, mirroring Elizabeth's perpetual smile, "I hope we can talk soon, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, hun." She gave Arizona a peck on the cheek and ran off through the halls to her surgery._

Later that night she and Arizona's dad came over for a late dinner. Callie was still nervous as hell. She was fidgeting, her palms were starting to sweat, but as the evening went along she found herself getting along with them. Getting, dare she say it, comfortable. She knew that she loved Arizona, so much. But meeting her parents was a completely different story. Parents scared the hell out of her.

Even when she met George's parents she was nervous, but not as nervous. She eventually got along with them as well, but this time Callie wanted everything to go perfectly. And it did. After they had left to return to their hotel, Arizona told her that her parents loved her. Callie smiled remembering the enthusiasm in Arizona's voice.

_Callie heard the door shut as she continued to wash the dishes in the sink. Then she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and warm, soft lips on her neck. She dropped the dish she was rinsing and leaned into Arizona's body. She sighed and turned in her arms. She pecked Arizona on her nose, which made her giggle, then kissed her on the lips. Simple, but lasted long enough to no longer be the chaste kiss she had in mind. Arizona pulled away first, a huge smile on her face._

_Callie looked at her in confusion, "What?" Arizona simply kissed her again, not the response she was looking for, but Callie wasn't complaining, Arizona pulled back once again causing Callie to groan at the loss of her lips on hers. Arizona's smile got even bigger, if that was possible._

"_My parents loved you." Callie's eyes brightened, "Really?" Arizona nodded enthusiastically, "They said that they were so glad that I had such an amazing woman in my life. And that they __**really**__ loved you." Arizona tightened her grip around Callie's waist. Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's soft hair, then rested them on her shoulders. "Thank God." Arizona laughed out loud, then placed her lips on Callie's once again._

The memory stopped once Callie had reached her destination. Once she opened her door she heard voices, loud voices. One of them was in a different language…Spanish. Callie sighed as she locked her car and pocketed her keys. She made her way up the path when she heard it.

_**CRASH!!**_

Followed by a scream Callie could only guess came from Elizabeth. She ran up the path, expecting to find the worst possible situation, and all she could think about was how clueless she left Arizona. She knew how bad Arizona got when she was left out of family matters. Callie knew that her family was involved as well, but it was _her_ father's fault. It was _her_ mess, not Arizona's, to fix.

She burst through the door finding her father and Arizona's father on the floor wrestling, while Elizabeth stood next to them watching calmly. Callie looked at her and furrowed her brows, "Are you just gonna stand there?" Elizabeth looked up, and her eyes widened, "Callie! You're here! Good, now please get your father off of my husband."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at Elizabeth. She simply sat there, watching the two men fighting and rolling around on the hardwood floor waiting for Callie to arrive. Arizona's mother was definitely a strange woman. But then again, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?

She turned to face the men tangled together on the floor and spoke loudly to her father. "Papá! Dejése en paz! Porque estås aquí?!" The two men froze and looked up at the brunette, cheeks flushed due to the shouting. Peter got off of Callie's dad and walked over to his wife, who looked at his condition. It was not too good. So she took him into another room to tend to him, also giving Callie and her father some privacy.

As Arizona's parents went into the other room, Callie repeated her question in a cold menacing voice, "Porque estás aquí?" Her father stared at her coldly and finally spoke, "Porque les faltan!"

Calleigh looked at her father incredulously, "What?! How is anything their fault?! They did nothing!" Pointing to the door they just exited from, he screamed in English, wanting them to hear what he was saying, "Because! What kind of parents allows their child to live like this?! It is irresponsible! If they had realized that before then you would not be in this position!"

Calleigh scoffed loudly. _How dare he blame Arizona's parents! _"Dad, I was gay before I even met Arizona!" Her father's eyes bulged. Callie smirked at his reaction, "Yes dad. There was someone else. Someone before Arizona. Her name was Erica."

"Qué carajo! Porque tu no lo diciste antes?"

"Because I did not know then!" Callie took a deep breath, trying so very hard not to lose her temper any more than she already had. "I was so confused then, dad. I had slept with my best friend, and she was talking about a relationship and all of that shit, and I- I just-" she let out another breath.

"I couldn't take it. It was too much. But by the time I had realized that I wanted what she wanted, it was too late. She was gone." Callie wiped furiously at her eyes, willing the tears away. She had never told her father anything like this before. She never poured her heart out to him. He never listened. "I was a mess, dad. An emotional train wreck. I was crying a lot, I wasn't sleeping. Hell, I couldn't even do my job properly! Then I met Arizona."

"Well, rather, she introduced herself, and when I tried to she basically said that she already knew everything about me. God I hate nurses." Callie smiled at their first meeting, "She kissed me in the bathroom of a dirty bar." His mouth dropped open and Callie chuckled, "It's one of the best memories I have. She just- she kissed me. Just like that. No questions asked."

"Ever since then my life has been so good, dad. You have no _idea _how happy this woman makes me. She is the single cutest, happiest most caring and loving person I have _ever _met. And it takes guts to roll around the hospital on heelys and ignore the scrutiny. She is the love of my life, whether you like it or not. And if you can't accept it, then I don't want you in my life, _at all_. Stay away from me and my family. My real family, who loves and accepts me for who I am."

Callie's father sighed, obviously at a loss for words. Callie, disappointed that he had nothing to say, pointed in the direction of the door, "Leave!" He straightened his jacket and left, attempting to look proud, to no avail.

As she heard the front door close, Callie bit her lip. He was gone. Did she really want him to leave her like that? He's her father for crying out loud. He should love her always.

_Exactly_. _He should never stop loving me or respecting me. It is my choice who I want to be with, and if he doesn't like it, then so be it. I love Arizona, and that's that._ A single tear rolled down Callie's flushed cheek as she wept for the loss of her father. Wiping it away, she made her way to find Arizona's parents, this definitely wasn't the time to cry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona sighed for the twenty-third time since Callie had left her in her apartment. _Where is Calliope? And why didn't she tell me where she was going? Is she okay? What if she's hurt? What if-_

_**RING!!**_

Her thoughts were cut off by the ringing of her house phone. Quickly, she got up off of the couch and raced to the phone, hoping that it was Callie. She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this the Robbins' residence?"

_Okay, who is that? _"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Umm, okay this is awkward. This is Aria, Aria Torres." Arizona's eyes widened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**I'm begging you!! Pleaaaaasssssseeeee review!! :D**_

_**I know I've been delinquent…but I'm cutee!! :D lol**_

_**Review plz!! I really do love you CalZone fans!!!!!! :)**_


	5. Love is family

_**Heyy! Okay so I took a lil while to update…but I really had no idea what to do in this chp…then I got an idea :D **_

_**Hopefully you guys don't hate me XD**_

_**Luv yall!! Enjoy!!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Umm, okay this is awkward. This is Aria, Aria Torres." Arizona's eyes widened._

"Hi," Arizona said shakily.

"I know, I'm the last person you would ever guess to call, but I have one hell of an explanation."

Arizona nodded, then realizing that she could not hear a nod she said, "Okay."

Aria continued, "Okay so you know that dad disowned Callie because he didn't accept her blah blah blah. What you didn't know is that I didn't agree with what he did at all and neither does mom but that's a different story completely. I mean Callie is his first kid, he should love her all the time, no matter what she decides to do. I refused to talk to him for a good while, saying that I was leaving to go to Callie, but he wouldn't let me cuz I wasn't eighteen yet."

She took in a breath and continued, "I had to wait three freaking months to become legal so that I could leave his ass. The day after my birthday and I got a lot of money as gifts, I took all of my savings out of the bank, bought a ticket, and now I'm standing outside of her apartment freezing my ass off trying to find her and that isn't working. So I called the hospital and they gave me this number and here I am."

Arizona's mouth was open wide in disbelief. She had no idea what to do. She probably should call Callie, but she couldn't leave the poor girl out on the streets to freeze to death. Then again, if she brought her home without Callie's knowledge Callie would-

"Hello?" Aria's voice broke her train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm here. But Calliope isn't, she got a call a while ago and she had to take care of something."

Aria chuckled, "She lets you call her Calliope? She must really love you then." Arizona smiled. Then she decided what to do.

"Aria, stay where you are, I'm coming for you." She then hung up the phone and grabbed her cell and coat. Opening her phone on her way downstairs, the only thought running through her mind was, _I hope that Calliope won't kill me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie entered the adjacent room to find Elizabeth tending to her husband's wound on his forehead. "Is he okay?" she asked.

Elizabeth turned to face her, "He'll be okay. Just some minor cuts and bruises." Callie let out a breath, "That's good."

She walked over and stooped down next to Peter, looking at his bruised wrist. "What exactly happened? I mean before I got here."

Peter spoke, "Well, Elizabeth and I were about to head in for bed when the doorbell rang. As I answered the door this man just started to attack me. I tried to stop him, dodge a few of his blows, but he refused to stop. I tried talking to him, holding his hands to stop the punching, but he just started to kick me. Then I lost it. I shouldn't have retaliated but that man had no respect for me, or my wife! Coming into our house and just throwing punches wildly."

Peter took a breath, "I got him to talk, but his sentences made no sense. He said something about hating us, something about everything being our fault. I had no idea what he was rambling on about. Then he said something about losing his two little girls. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about."

Callie nodded her head taking in the information, "I am so sorry that you had to- Wait, he said two little girls? What did he me-" Callie's eyes widened, "Oh my- Is Aria…No she can't be. That's not- I haven't talked to her in… forever. What the f-"

Callie was cut off by her cell phone. She looked at the ID. It was Arizona.

"Hello?"

"Calliope? Are you okay?" Arizona sounded concerned and… nervous?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to talk to you though," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah me too," Arizona replied.

Callie became confused, "Why do need to talk to me? What happened?" She heard Arizona take a breath, "Ari?"

"Yeah?" Arizona's voice got higher, if possible. "What happened?"

"Aria's here."

Callie's eyes widened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona bit her lip, "Calliope? Babe, are you okay?"

Silence. Arizona took this as her cue, "Well I'm going to pick her up from your apartment now, so… Hurry up and get back to my place and we can talk, okay? Bye, I love you." She hung up before Callie could reply.

She finally arrived at Callie's apartment. She parked her car and climbed out to see a small brunette laying on the front step headphones in her ears, eyes closed. She had similar features to Callie, except for the fact that she was smaller, like a lot smaller. She was a little shorter than Arizona, with a slim athletic build. She had black hair, like Callie, but with a pink and blue streak down the fringe, giving it a rocker look.

Upon getting a closer look Arizona noticed how much Aria and Callie resembled, they had the same bone structure, the same nose and mouth. She was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans with green with black converse and a matching green and black patterned top. Arizona leaned over and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Aria jumped a foot in the air and fell off of the stair landing with an audible thud. _She has Calliope's grace too, _Arizona thought with a smile.

"Hey dude, don't scare the shit out of me like that." Aria gathered her stuff from the floor, placing it on the floor next to her. Looking up at Arizona she said, "What? DO you live here or something and have a problem with homeless people?"

Arizona smiled, "Nope, I'm you sister's girlfriend."

Aria's jaw dropped, "You're blonde?!" Arizona frowned. Aria took in Arizona's appearance. _Hmm, she is kinda hot…go Callie. Nice bod, nice hair, pretty smile… _"But blonde? Seriously?" She didn't mean to say that last part out loud.

"What's wrong with me being blonde?"

Aria bit her lip and replied quickly, "Nothing. So, you gonna take me to see my big sis now?" Arizona nodded and lifted the larger of Aria's bags, Aria grabbing the other.

The ride back to Arizona's apartment was filled with endless questions from Aria. All seemed to focus on either Arizona, or on her relationship with Callie, and the most popular, "How the hell do you get away with calling her Calliope?!"

Arizona continued to notice the similarities between Callie and Aria. They were both loud, vivacious, never afraid to speak their mind, cursed, a lot, and they both seemed to rant when they were nervous or anxious. Arizona guessed that Aria was anxious. Anxious to see and talk to Callie after such a while, anxious to hear what her father would say about her sudden expedition and anxious to see Callie's reaction to her being here and defying their father to be here.

Needless to say, Aria did not feel very comfortable at the moment. So she asked endless questions to avoid the uncomfortable silence, and it seemed to work, until they arrived at Arizona's apartment. She picked up her bag with a shaky hand and threw it over her shoulder, following Arizona into the red brick building.

She trudged behind her slowly until they came up to a door. Arizona put her keys into the door and unlocked it, swinging the door open. "Calliope?" she called out.

"Yeah," Callie replied weakly.

Aria's heart began to race. She hadn't seen Callie in years, since before she came to Seattle Grace, especially since she came out to their father. Arizona motioned for Aria to follow her into the apartment. Aria shook her head. She had a look on her face that said, "She's going to kill me". Arizona chuckled and put down the bag grabbing Aria's arm after.

Aria made a face and followed Arizona through the door. However, she visibly relaxed when she entered the living room and saw Callie, on the couch, furiously wiping at her eyes. Aria opened her mouth to speak but she was beat by a squeaky one, "Calliope, are you okay?"

Callie nodded her head, "We'll talk about it later. My baby sister is here."

Aria grimaced and took a daring step forward. She looked at Callie, who returned her gaze. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Arizona spoke up, "Okay, I'm gonna go…umm, do something in the other room." With that she walked off, exiting the room. Callie heard a door close and invited Aria to take a seat. She sat in the armchair opposite to the couch Callie sat in, a coffee table the barrier between them.

Aria bit her lip and she drummed her fingers on her lap. Breaking the silence, Callie asked, "What are you doing here?" Aria feigned hurt, "What? I can't visit my big sis?"

Callie laughed accusingly. Aria put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, fine. But the truth is kinda long."

Callie leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms, "We have time." Aria took in a breath and started her story. From when their father came home after finding out that Callie was gay, how he refused to have anyone be in contact with her, especially Aria because she could be "easily influenced". She continued to say that she disagreed with everything that her father said, saying that it was her choice who she wanted to spend her life with, and that their dad should support her no matter what.

She said that she wanted to call, email, write fax or anything to get in contact with her, but their dad kept tabs on her at all times, and that when she finally turned eighteen she took all of her money and flew down here to get away from him. She also explained the complicated issue of what their mother thought. She said that she didn't know exactly what their mother thought, because she didn't talk much of the subject, but the fact that he disowned Callie was too much for her, and when Aria had left, she wasn't on speaking terms with their father.

All of this came as a shock to Callie. She thought that the silence fro her family meant that they didn't talk of it at all, not that they weren't able to. She thought that they didn't care. She thought that they wanted nothing to do with her, when in fact it was all her father. She felt guilty for accusing them, but at the same time she was down right pissed off. How dare he tell her family not to talk to her? He doesn't wield all of the power in the family. Her grandfather did. However, Callie knew exactly how her grandfather felt about homosexuals, so she immediately let that thought pass.

She looked up at Aria, who was flushed from ranting and visibly shaking. Her eyes were wide, her bottom lip between her teeth once again and her fingers were laced together in her lap. Callie got up and walked over to Aria. She held her by the arms and pulled her up. Aria winced, ready for any sort of physical pain that was about to come. However, what came next she did not expect.

Callie had placed her arms around her little sister's shoulders pulling her into a hug. Aria tensed at first, not sure what to make of the situation, but she soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you, Cal."

Callie pulled away and ruffled Aria's hair, "I missed you too, kiddo. And what the hell did you do to your hair? Is that pink? _And blue?_ How the hell did dad let you get away with that?"

Aria smiled whole heartedly, "That is a story that I have to tell you and your little girlfriend. I like her by the way. She seems nice, and really smart, and she's also really hot."

Callie smirked, "Yeah, she's the best. You'll grow to love her and her antics soon."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows, "Her antics?"

Callie nodded and turned to her right, "Ari? You can come back out now!" She placed her arm around Aria shoulders once again and pulled her closer, "Thanks for coming, Aria. I really needed this."

Aria looped her arm around Callie waist squeezing lightly, "Me too. Now what exactly do you mean by 'antics'?"


	6. Love is kinda embarassing at times

_**Heyy guyz!! :D I really don't feel to do my homework…so I'm writing this chp!! XD. **_

_**George dying is so unbelievably sadder than I expected it to be. Izzie's cancer is going away so that is really awesome. And omg Cristina and Owen r the cutest, I loved the ending and how George's death just hits her so randomly lol. Lexie and Sloan are the bomb, I loved how she got so jealous at Callie being so comfortable around him all the time (like in the shower hehe)and I loved how she just brought her suitcase to his new apartment lol. Meredith and Derek (sigh). Let's just say that there was more sex in that episode than in the previous seasons lmao. The chief is getting on like a retard! I mean come on…merging with Mercy West?!**_

_**And what is this about Callie quitting and working at Mercy West?? What the hell is that?! But I am very happy to say…Callie and Arizona are okay!! XD They r too cutee and awesome and the bomb and everything else. I love how Arizona just assumed that Callie didn't do the 3D MRI and then Callie was like "Of course I did it." I was like aha omg. Then, in last night's epi she was like "Am I your girlfriend" and Calleigh laughed and was like "Yeah" They are so random its adorable, than all Arizona says is, "Okay, you're not going to Portland." XD**_

_**Anyways enough rambling…I have an idea for where I want this fic to go…but I want yall to tell me what u want. Cuz I know all of u have awesome ideas!! **_

_**This means tht u have to review!! :P**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chp!! Hope you don't hate me at the end!! :) **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aria groaned and turned over in the bed. _It was way to early for the rest of the house to be up, _she thought. She opened her eyes and grabbed her iPhone from the bedside table. Unlocking it she looked at the time, it was almost noon. "Crap," she muttered throwing the sheets off and clambering out of bed.

Rummaging through her larger bag, she found her favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a deep purple top. Pulling it on quickly, she grabbed her purple and black Vans and shoved them on her feet, rushing to get outside to see if anyone was home. Running her fingers through her hair, she opened the door and walked out into Arizona's living room. She yawned and walked into the kitchen.

"Didn't anyone teach you to cover your mouth when you yawn?"

Aria jumped at the voice. She turned, hand on her chest and found Arizona walking towards her, from her room, a folder in her hand. "Jeez you scared the shit outta me. How come you're home anyways?" she asked, following Arizona into the kitchen, "Don't you have like a job or something?"

Arizona pulled a mug from the cabinet, "You want some tea?" Aria gave her a skeptical look, "Do you have coffee?" Arizona chuckled and pointed to a cupboard behind Aria, "Callie's stash is in that cupboard." Aria's face brightened as she turned on her heel to get Callie's coffee.

"And yes I do have a job, it just ended early today," she answered Aria's question as she poured some milk in her tea. Aria nodded as she put the coffee beans into the maker. "Besides," Arizona started putting the folder down, "I want to get to know you better."

Aria visibly gulped as she heard Arizona's last sentence. Arizona smiled, noticing Aria's sudden change in mood, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna interrogate you or anything."

Aria let out a breath, "Good, I thought you were gonna go all Gibbs on me."

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Aria chuckled, "Don't worry. So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Arizona took a long sip of her tea and looked at Aria, "How do you feel about shopping?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie groaned and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She had just lost a patient, and one that she definitely thought would make it. She sighed and continued to twirl her fingers through the ends of her hair. Unfortunately, she had to go and tell the family that their father didn't make it, that their husband didn't make it, that their son didn't make it.

This was one of the reasons that she hated her job, it was always surrounded by death. She especially hated telling close-knit families, like this one, that someone died. She hated being the bad person, the bad person that ruined their lives, the bad person that lost their relative.

She hated being the bad person.

But she had to do it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, our styles are totally and completely different," Arizona said with a smile. Aria chuckled, gesturing between them, "Ya think?"

"Well since it is lunch time, let's go grab lunch and see where it goes from there."

Aria nodded, "Where do you wanna go? Cuz it really doesn't matter to me, I eat anything." Arizona smiled, "Good, cuz there's this great burger joint down the road from here, you'll love it."

Aria grinned, "Awesome, but for some reason you seemed like a vegan to me." Arizona chuckled, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

They walked down the road in a comfortable silence until Arizona heard a high-pitched squeal. Her eyes widening, she looked over and saw Aria running across the road to go and hug a guy on the other side. _Hmm, I wonder who that is, _she thought to herself. Aria waved Arizona over. Arizona crossed the street and joined the pair. Crossing the street she took in his appearance. Tall, tanned, muscular and dressed sensibly. _And by the way he's looking at Aria I wonder how they know each other, _she added in her head. Upon reaching the pair she took note that his eyes were light brown, and his hair was black like Aria's.

"Hey Arizona, this is Trystan, Trystan this is my sister's girlfriend, Arizona."

Trystan offered his hand, "Nice to meet you." Arizona shook his hand lightly, "Same here. So how do you know each other?"

"Oh um, I met him when I went to that volleyball camp last year," she informed Arizona. Turning back to face him she folded her arms and added, "I thought I would never see him again."

Smirking, he said, "I told you I would find you eventually. Although I didn't expect to see you in Seattle, I thought you lived out in Miami?" Aria nodded, "Yeah, my dad was pissing me off, long story. I came out here by Cal the moment I turned eighteen."

He nodded, "Any chance I might get to hear that story later? Like over dinner or something?" Aria grinned, "Yeah, sure. Pass me your phone, I'll put my number in. Call me later and tell me what's going on." He smiled and handed her his phone, he glanced over at Arizona, who was looking at him intently. Like she was about to interrogate him or something. He took in a breath and turned back to Aria, who was handing him back his phone.

"There," she said, "Don't lose that." He chuckled, "Wouldn't dare to, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Aria nodded. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, causing Aria to blush profusely, and waved to Arizona, who waved back, before he walked off.

"Hmm."

Aria turned to face Arizona, "What 'Hmm'? What was that 'Hmm' for ?" Arizona shrugged and continued walking down the road. "Whoa, dude! Are you gonna answer me? What's your deal?"

"Nothing," Arizona replied putting her hands up in defense. Aria put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "I'll get Callie to get it out of you. Your ass is gonna be grass." Arizona chuckled, she was _exactly _like Callie. "Sure, Aria."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Mark. She really moved in with you?"

Sloan looked annoyed, "That's like the fifteenth time you asked me that. Yes. She did. She showed up at my door with a suitcase and put her stuff in the drawers I had saved for her."

Callie's eyebrows raised, "You saved drawers for her?"

He threw his roll at her. She ducked and laughed, "Dude, we're whipped." He sighed and nodded, "Yup. Is it weird that I'm enjoying every minute of it?" Callie chuckled, "God, I hope not, cuz I am, too. I hope Aria isn't scaring the crap out of her though."

Sloan's eyes widened and he choked on his sandwich. "You're sister's here?!" he choked out as he grabbed for her water bottle. She chuckled at him, "Yeah, she showed up last night at my apartment, I was by Arizona's parents and apparently she had called Arizona's house for me. Ari, went to pick her up."

"Wow," he started, "Does your dad know that she's here? Isn't she underage?"

Callie nodded, "Yup, that's why I had to go to Arizona's house, he was there fighting with Arizona's dad. Aria just turned eighteen like last week." Callie's eyes widened, "Oh crap. She turned eighteen last week!" Callie got up and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Mark in her wake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie rushed home as fast as she could, finishing her rounds in record time. She drove straight to Arizona's apartment, trying very hard not to break the speed limit. She quickly made her way up to Arizona's apartment, putting her key in the door and entering. She walked down the hall and into the living room where she saw Aria and Arizona watching TV.

She walked behind the couch and grabbed Aria by the shoulders, pulling her backwards off of the couch and into her arms. "What the fu-" She was cut off by Callie's ranting, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Cal, can't breathe," Aria said, out of breath. "Sorry," Callie replied, resting her on her feet. Aria took in a deep breath, "Thanks, now what the hell has gotten into you? What are you sorry for?"

"For forgetting you birthday was last week!"

Aria laughed, "That's what you're sorry for? Forgetting my birthday?" Callie nodded. Aria laughed once more, "Don't worry bout it sis. Arizona took care of that by taking me shopping today, got me a shit load of stuff."

Arizona smiled at that. Callie looked over at her, "Thank you, Ari." Arizona shrugged. "Still, _I _wanna do something for you. Let's go out for dinner, my treat."

Aria opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello?"

A smile quickly spread across her face. "Hey," she said as she walked out of the living room, into the kitchen. Confusion etched across Callie's face, "What was that about?" Arizona smiled, "I think we might have to take a rain check on that dinner."

"What? Why?"

Just then, Aria walked out, a smile on her face. "Who was that?" Callie asked, walking around to sit next to Arizona. "My dinner plans," she supplied before walking down the hall to her bedroom. Now Callie was really confused. Arizona chuckled at her expression, "She'll tell you before she leaves, I'll make her." Callie sighed. She then leaned forward and pecked Arizona on the lips, "Hi."

Arizona smiled, "Hi. How was work?"

"Boring. Lexie moved in with Mark." Arizona's eyes widened, "No way. That's awesome." Callie nodded, "I didn't believe it at all, until he said that he 'saved drawers' for her."

Arizona chuckled. All of a sudden, Aria came out, "I have absolutely nothing to wear." She frowned. Callie laughed, "Tell me where you're going, then, maybe, I'll help." Aria let out a breath, "Okay. You remember Trystan?" Callie nodded, "The hot guy you met at volleyball camp?"

"Yeah, Arizona and I ran into him when we were in town today, and he asked me to go to dinner with him later to catch up. That was him on the phone just now. He asked for the address and then said that he would be here in about an hour. And I have _nothing _to wear!"

Callie laughed, "Chill, you're starting to sound like aunt Maria before she met uncle José." Aria narrowed her eyes at Callie, "Take that back." Callie laughed, "Do you want help or not? Cuz the only other person left to help you is Ari, and your styles are like the complete opposite."

Aria sighed, "Fine." Callie got up and followed behind Aria into her bedroom. Arizona sighed and focused her eyes on the TV once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About fourty-five minutes later, Aria and Callie re-emerged. Aria looked gorgeous. She had on a strapless black dress that cut at her knees with silver flip-flops. Her hair was out, her two streaks covering her left eye. Callie had done her make-up simply, lip gloss and a bit of mascara.

"Wow," Arizona said, "Aria you look amazing." Aria grimaced, "Thanks, but I wanted to wear my red converse, it would have looked cool. But no, _somebody _said converse is too casual." Arizona smiled at Callie.

Callie shrugged, "Yeah, they kinda are. But I have absolutely no idea what to do about her hair." Arizona beckoned Aria over to the couch. Walking to the couch Arizona told her to face the opposite way. Confused, Aria sat with her back towards Arizona wondering what she was going to do.

Leaving the streaks in her face, Arizona pulled the rest of her hair back into a ponytail. Smoothing it out she said, "There, ponytails are plenty sophisticated." Aria smiled, "Thanks, Arizona. But how am I gonna hold my phone?"

Arizona pursed her lips, then got up and went into her room. Aria raised an eyebrow, "Does she do that a lot?" Callie nodded, "Yup. You'll get used to it. Just another one of her antics." Aria sighed and sunk into the couch. Arizona came out of her room and walked briskly into the living room. "Here," she said, holding out a silver clutch to Aria.

Aria's eyes widened, "A purse?! Dude, no way. I don't do purses." Callie laughed. Arizona took Aria's iPhone out of her hand and placed it in the bag, "Well now you don't have a choice." Aria pouted, "I hate you guys."

Callie grinned, "We know." Arizona chuckled. Then, the doorbell rang. Aria shot up off of the couch, "Shit, he's here." Callie smiled, "I'll get it." She rushed to the door. "Callie!" Aria shouted after her, but it was too late.

Callie opened the door and her dark brown eyes met light brown ones. She looked him up and down, he was in a dress shirt and nicely fitted jeans. Nodding her head in approval she said, "You must be Trystan. I'm Callie, Aria's big sister." Trystan shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Come on in."

Trystan nodded and entered the apartment and followed Callie down the hall. The moment he walked into the living room his eyes landed on Aria. "Wow, Aria you look beautiful," he said as she approached him. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"So where are you taking her?" Arizona asked. Aria's eyes widened, is it possible that the two of them were worse than her parents? "My dad has an Italian restaurant in town, that's where I was going when I ran into you guys."

Callie nodded, "Sounds good. Have her back by midnight." Aria groaned, "Dude, I'm eighteen, I don't have a curfew." Callie chuckled, "In this house you do."

"Okay, one: this isn't a house, and two: this is Arizona's place. So there, "Aria said, sticking her tongue out at Callie. Trystan chuckled, "Don't' worry, we won't be too late."

Arizona nodded, "Good. Have a good night you two. Aria take my keys in case Calliope and I are asleep." Aria nodded. Callie scoffed, "There's no way I'm going to sleep. Aria groaned and rolled her eyes, "Good night."

She and Trystan exited quickly, Aria grabbing her jacket and Arizona's keys, putting them in her purse. "Your sister seems nice."

Aria scoffed, "Sure. I'm just glad we got out of there at all." Trystan smiled and put Aria's jacket on for her, "Yeah, me too. Let's get out of here." Aria walked next to him, "You read my mind."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Review please! And tell me if you want me to include their date in the next chp! :D Looooove you guyz!! **_


	7. Love is universal

_**Okay…so I decided to do their date, cuz I was listening to some club like music this afternoon and the idea popped into my head :) Hope you enjoy!! :D Love you guys!!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trystan and Aria walked into his dad's restaurant, Giorgio's, and sat down in a private booth in the back. Aria smiled as he took her jacket off and handed it to the waiter. He slid in next to her, close enough that she could smell the scent of his tantalizing cologne. Noticing her smile, he asked, "You okay?" A smile tugged at his own lips. She looked away blushing and nodded, becoming engrossed in the menu.

The waiter returned and asked for their drink orders. "I'll have a glass of red wine," Trystan said. He then looked over at Aria, "I'll have a diet coke, please." As the waiter walked away she turned to him, "I keep on forgetting that you're three years older than me." He smiled, "Yeah, kinda still getting used to it though."

Aria's eyes widened, "Oh crap! I forgot that your birthday is the day after mine! Happy birthday!" she exclaimed pulling him into a deep embrace, which he gratefully reciprocated. "Thanks," he replied taking in a whiff of her perfume. They pulled apart slowly, looking into each other's eyes. The waiter then returned with their drinks, effectively ruining the moment. Aria sighed, "Thanks."

Trystan smiled at her, "So, you know what you want?"

Aria nodded then turned to the waiter, "I'll have the spaghetti with the chicken cacciatore**(?)**."

"I'll have my usual, thanks, Frank."

Aria raised her eyebrows, "Your usual?" Trystan laughed, "Yeah, this is the only time I get to tell my uncle what to do." Aria laughed.

He smiled at her, "I like your laugh." Aria rolled her eyes then turned away, blushing profusely. "What?" he asked, "It's cute." Aria smiled and looked at him, "Thanks."

A few minutes passed by in comfortable silence until the food arrived. "Enjoy," the waiter said upon exiting. Aria smiled and dug in immediately. She moaned in pleasure, "Oh my God, this is amazing." Trystan smiled, "That's good. Although you might wanna stop making noises like that."

Aria bit her lip and felt her cheeks go warm. He smiled at her, and continued eating. They meal went on with small talk, the two had a lot to catch up on since the last time they saw each other. Like Callie being gay, their dad going crazy and such. Aria also learned that Trystan's older brother had died in a car accident last year. She expressed her condolences, but he said that he was doing much better than before.

After they had finished, Trystan announced that he was going to take her to his friend's club across town. Aria thought about it, not wanting to get Callie or Arizona mad, but upon seeing that it was only half past nine she agreed. They got up and left, without paying she noticed. But quickly dropped it, remembering that his dad probably paid for the meal. They got into his car and drove around for about ten minutes when Aria said, "So where exactly are you taking me?"

Trystan smiled, "You'll see."

"Okay now I'm nervous." He laughed, "Don't worry. You'll have a blast. Have you ever been to a club before?" She shook her head. "Awesome," he grinned flashing a white smile, "Then you'll love this place." He pulled up into a parking space that was labeled reserved. Clearly impressed Aria smiled. He got out of his seat and walked around, opening to the door for Aria. She took his hand as he helped her out of the car. "Thanks." He squeezed her hand lightly.

Hands still joined, they crossed the road to a huge building. Aria soon noticed the long line, looping around the corner. "Wow," she said, "This place must be really popular." He nodded. They approached the front door, Trystan obviously having no intent of joining the line. The bouncer called him out, "Hey Trystan! What's up man?"

Trystan smiled and let go of Aria's hand for a second to hug the man, quickly taking it back into his grasp. "I'm taking this lovely lady here out to have a good time." The bouncer eyed her up and down nodding his head in approval, "Nice job, Trys." Aria blushed for what must have been the twentieth time that night. "Yeah, thanks. I'll talk to you later, okay? Gonna catch up with my man Josh." They entered the club, music blasting from the moment the door opened.

From the music and the flashing lights Aria could tell that she was going to have a blast. She held on to Trystan's hand tightly as he led her through the crowded dance floor to a red roped area, obviously for VIPs. A man dressed I black unhooked the rope letting them in. Trystan led her to the back of the room where she saw a man, also dressed in all black, hanging out with a rather busty blonde. "Josh, how many times do I have to tell you. Do _not _harass the customers!

Josh looked up and grinned, "Trystan! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Trystan hugged him, this time not letting go of Aria's hand, "I know. I'm good. By the way, this is Aria. Aria, this is Josh." Josh took her hand kissing the back of it, "Nice to meet you." Trystan rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Aria's waist possessively, "Watch it man, she's with me." Josh put up his hands I surrender and returned to his date.

Trystan then turned to Aria, "Wanna dance?" Aria nodded. He took off her jacket and placed it on the couch next to Josh along with his. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Following behind him, she was surprised when he abruptly turned around and pulled her closer, hands on her hips. She placed her hands around his neck and moved her hips in time with the upbeat Latin music. Rolling her hips against his, she rested her forehead on his, looking into his eyes.

He moved his hands from her waist to her hands around his neck, holding them. He moved them and spun her out, twirling her back in to resume their previous position. She turned around so that her back was against his front and ground her hips into his, getting into the song. Moving in time with the song he placed her hands on her hips again and followed her movements. Her hand moved up and she tangled her fingers in his short black hair. He grabbed her hand and spun her out once again, bringing her body back into his.

He smiled as he held one of her hands, his other resting on her hip. She rested her hand on his shoulder as they began to salsa. Moving back and forth, their hips rolling into each other's naturally. Aria never had such a good time on a date before. She slid out of his arms and turned around, grinding her hips and moving down his body. As she moved upwards, he put his hand on her cheek and guided her face to his.

Their lips moved in sync with the music, slow and languid, getting hotter and hotter by the second. She quickly added her tongue into the mix, tangling it with his, their hips still rolling. She turned until she faced him and deepened the kiss only for a moment. They broke apart, breathing heavily, foreheads touching. He smiled at her, "Wanna get out of here?"

She nodded, but not before seeing a familiar face at the bar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie sat on the couch, watching Saturday Night Live, laughing out loud at Tina Fey's perfect performance as Sarah Palin. Arizona's head was in her lap, Callie's hand resting on her stomach, running her thumb up and down.

Callie heard the door open and her head immediately turned to look down the hall. Aria walked in, with the biggest smile on her face, her hair out of its ponytail. Arizona sat up and saw the goofy grin on Aria's face. "I take it you had fun?" she said, chuckling. Aria looked over at them and nodded, not able to say anything else, not _wanting _to say anything else. She knew that if she told them that they went to a club, then to the beach they would freak out, so she just opted for, "We went to dinner then he took me to see a movie."

"That's all? That's what has you all smiling?"

"I don't buy it," Callie said, standing, "I don't buy any of it." She walked over to Aria and walked around her, like a predator stalking its prey. She eyed Aria up and down, and even paused to sniff at her, causing Aria to shiver. Aria was really nervous now, she had no idea what Callie was trying to do. She looked over at Arizona, who looked just as confused as her. Arizona shrugged and got up off the couch, moving closer to the sisters.

Callie stopped circling her and her eyes went wide, "You went to a club!" Aria's eyes widened, "What the fuck? How the hell did you figure that out?" Callie smirked and pointed to her temple, "It's a skill."

"Oh, please."

"How else would I know then?"

"Umm, let's see," she looked over at Arizona, "Can I burst her bubble? Or do you wanna do it?"

Arizona smiled, "No, you go ahead, she'll go on a hiatus from sex if I burst it." Aria laughed, "Okay, I'm up. I went there with Trystan and saw this really hot guy at the bar. You know, smouldering look, shaved beard and moustache, tall, really hot. He was kinda drunk already, so I walked over to him and asked if he wanted to dance. I had a ball with the two of them, they rocked my world all night lo-"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Aria laughed out loud, doubling over. Arizona placed her hand over her mouth and fought the smile that was slowly making its way onto her face. Callie looked confused. "That was so worth it! You really think that I wouldn't recognize Mark Sloan?" Callie bit her lip, "You remembered him?"

Aria nodded, "Kinda hard not to. That pic you emailed me of you guys at the beach, that's kinda hard to forget…"

Callie shook her head, "That doesn't matter! Why were you at that club? It's twenty-one and over! How did you even get in?"

Aria shrugged, "Guess I really do look the part." Callie raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay fine, Trystan is tight with the owner. He got us in for free."

"I swear I should ground your ass."

"You're not?"

Callie shook her head, "You live with Ari, it's her choice." Arizona's eyes widened. She shook her head her curls bouncing around her face, hands I the air, "Oh no. No way. Keep me out of this. Nope sorry."

"Guess that means I'm in the clear. Night!" Aria said, running out of the room into hers. Callie rolled her eyes then turned to Arizona, "Why must you be such a push over?" Arizona shrugged, "I'm not one for punishment."

"Really?" Callie said, a small look of sadness crossing her face, "Cuz with what I had planned…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aria locked the door behind her and fell down on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and sat up, putting her feet under her as she emptied her purse. She pulled her cell out and the lip-gloss she had placed in there. She put the purse on the nightstand and walked over to her closet, sliding her dress off. She placed the dress in the basket and her shoes in the closet. Pulling a shirt over her head, she heard her iPhone ring.

Walking over to the bed, she pulled her hair back up. Picking up her phone she saw that it was a message from Trystan.

_Thx for the awesome time. Will call u 2mr. Sweet dreamz. 3_

Aria smiled, she replied quickly.

_I shud be thanking u. U did everything, I had a blast. :)_

Aria had a smile on her face as she fell asleep that night, and it remained there for the night, indeed having sweet dreams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Review plz!! :D **_

_**For some reason they r better than chocolate!! :P lol**_


	8. Love is interesting at times

_**Heyy guyzzzz…sry I haven't updated in a while, but I have wayyyy too much crap to do :S I hate school! Lol**_

_**Anyways, I have an idea for drama in this chp…but idk what you guys would think so review on what you think! It's kinda evil but tell me anyways!!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chp!! And I cant wait for the new epi 2mr!! If Cristina cries then something is definitely wrong!! Lol and from a spoiler I read that Callie's dad comes back!! :O Since some ppl hate spoilers if you wanna know what happens when he comes back PM me!! :D**_

_**Here's the next chp!! Enjoy!! XD This one is kinda long btw…**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the next few days that passed, Aria and Trystan had become increasingly closer. Talking to each other everyday and seeing each other almost every night. Every time he called, she smiled widely, Callie rolling her eyes at her sister's affection for this guy. She knew that they had history, but not of being together, she did not expect them to be so attached to each other.

"It's like they're joined at the hip," she grumbled under her breath. "Huh?" Arizona said, from her position on her lap. Callie shook her head, "Nothing, babe. Just look at the TV and look cute." Arizona pouted but shrugged and returned her gaze to the TV.

Aria then walked out the room giggling. Callie groaned. Arizona chuckled, "Give her a break, Calliope. They're at the beginning of their relationship, they are entitled to some over cuteness." Callie scoffed, "That's way more than over cuteness. Besides, we weren't like that."

Arizona, sitting sideways in Callie's lap, looked into her girlfriend's eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "What? I don't remember calling you every five minutes and giggling profusely at _everything _you said."

Arizona laughed lightly, "Okay they do not call each other _every_ five minutes. But I do remember a certain person smiling at everything I say, giggling every time I tried to cook or when I get frustrated doing something…"

"What?" Callie said shrugging, "You look adorable when you get frustrated. You get these little lines on your forehead and you pout your lips, you look so cute-"

Callie stopped upon seeing the triumphant look on Arizona's face. She scowled at her, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. I'll lay off. Just go back to looking cute." Arizona smiled and kissed Callie softly on the lips and looked at the TV once again.

Aria walked back out, "Okay, I'll see you later sweetie. Bye." She hung up. "Okay, I need help again, sis. Trystan and I are going out later an-"

"Again?!" Callie exclaimed.

"Yeah…Anyways, I need some help with my outfit again."

Callie groaned, "Can't you see that I'm comfortable here?" she said, gesturing to Arizona. Aria rolled her eyes in response, "Oh come on. By the time I'm gone you two will be all over each other. Don't think that I don't know how you guys _really _are when I'm not home."

Callie moved her arms around Arizona, pulling her tighter, her lips on Arizona's cheek, "We could give you a sneak peek." Arizona made a noise of disapproval as Aria scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Eww, that's messed up." Callie shrugged and kissed Arizona behind her ear before letting her go. Arizona smiled up at her.

"Dude, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Do I have to?" Callie groaned. Aria sighed, "the faster you help me, the faster I leave and the faster you and Arizona can get back to-"

Callie lifted Arizona up and got up herself, resting Arizona back on the chair. As Arizona was lifted in Callie's arms she squealed, then laughed. She slapped Callie on her butt as she began to walk away. Callie smiled and Aria rolled her eyes once again as they went to get Aria ready.

About twenty minutes later, Callie and Aria returned, Aria in a dark denim mini-skirt and a brown halter-top that accented her tan flawlessly. She donned a pair of dark brown and white All-Stars. _Obviously her own doing, _Arizona thought. "Aria you look beautiful," Arizona voiced. Aria smiled, silently thanking Arizona. She then turned to Callie, "Crap I forgot my phone." She ran inside.

Callie chuckled and sat on the couch and began to look at the TV. Then, Arizona got an idea. She bit her lip and raised herself off the armchair and walked over to Callie. She pulled her hair out of the band and swayed her hips a little more than necessary.

"How about we take Aria's advice and have some fun of our own tonight?"

"Don't we always?" Callie smiled as Arizona sat on her lap, encasing Callie's thighs with hers. She tangled her hands in Callie's dark mane while bringing her lips down to her neck. She sucked and nipped at Callie's pulse point, evoking a groan from the base of her throat. Callie rested her hands on Arizona's hips, slowly moving her hands down, cupping her rear. She squeezed lightly as Arizona moved her assault to Callie's ear. Callie bit her lip and brought Arizona's hips down, grinding them against her pelvis.

Arizona moaned, continuing her attack on Callie's ear. Her hands roamed down her neck, caressing every inch of her olive skin. Her hands rested on Callie's breasts, massaging them through her shirt causing her to groan, getting a throbbing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Arizona ceased her attack, brushing her lips against Callie's cheek. She stopped, her lips inches from Callie's. She brushed her lips across hers, tentatively.

Callie saw her opportunity and held Arizona by the waist once again and moved her to the left, until the current position mirrored the previous. Her lips crashed down onto Arizona's fiercely. She responded eagerly, pushing her tongue into Callie's mouth. Undoing Arizona's belt, Callie she pulled it off and threw it on the floor behind her. She made quick work of the button and zipper on Arizona's jeans and slipped her hand in. She pressed her hand against Arizona's mound and she tangled her other in her hair.

"God, Callie," Arizona moaned loudly.

Callie smiled and continued, her hand turning Arizona's head to gain better access to her neck. Arizona bucked her hips into Callie's hand. All of a sudden, a loud, high-pitched squeal filled the apartment. "You couldn't have waited until I left?!"

Callie chuckled against Arizona's neck and removed her hand, earning a groan of disapproval. She turned to face Aria, "I can't help it, have you seen her?" Aria groaned. "Besides, she started it," Callie said, gesturing once again to Arizona, whose face was flushed and her breaths heavy and ragged. "Well, Trystan is outside in his car, so I'm going. You can continue," Aria said, making a face and making her way out of the apartment. Callie grinned and resumed her previous position.

"At least wait until I close the door!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aria and Trystan entered the club last night after dinner. After coming here a couple of times since their first 'official date', as Aria had called it, she said that she really enjoyed it. She walked next to him, their fingers laced, into the VIP area. She placed her jacket next to Josh on the couch, not bothering to address him, seeing as he was 'busy' with his date.

_A different girl, _Aria noticed.

She followed Trystan out to the bar, taking a seat. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around the waist. "I'll have a beer. What about you, babe?" Aria smiled, he had recently started to call her that and she definitely enjoyed it. "I'll just have a diet coke." _I'm not supposed to be drinking anyway, _she added mentally.

He bartender nodded and turned to fix the drinks. Aria leaned back into Trystan's chest and he tightened his grip on her. "You don't get tired of this place?" he asked. Aria shook her head, "I can't really get into any of these clubs anyways." Trystan shrugged, "Coulda fooled me." Aria smiled.

She tilted her head up and met his lips with hers in a soft and tender kiss. Smiling as she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, getting lost in the light brown pools that looked almost green.

"Where'd you go?" he asked, noticing her blank facial expression. Shaking her head, Aria smiled, "Nowhere." The bartender placed their drinks in front of them. "Thanks."

Sipping her drink, Aria noticed a familiar face across the dance floor once again. He was dancing, or attempting to keep up, with a brunette. She smiled and rested her drink on the bar. She took Trystan's hand in hers and pulled him onto the dance floor, "Come on, let's dance."

Placing his bottle on the bar, he placed his hands on Aria's hips and followed her onto the dance floor. Turning in his arms, she pulled her body closer towards his and wrapped her arms around his neck, starting their dance. The Latin music pulsated through the walls of the club, the rhythm slow and sensual. Aria rested her forehead against his and rolled her hips into his. He smiled and pulled her closer, his lips inches from her ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered. She blushed, certain that he would not see her flushed face in the darkened club.

Looking over his shoulder, she noticed a pair of eyes on them. Smirking at him, she pulled back and pressed her lips to Trystan's, and began to kiss him passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth while grinding her hips into his. She smiled into the kiss upon feeling his hands on her rear, squeezing lightly. Feeling a throbbing sensation in the pit of her stomach, she realized how much she was enjoying this, even though it was just to annoy the spy her sister had sent.

As he broke the kiss, he moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at the tanned flesh. Aria smiled at the expression on Mark's face. It was a mixture of being mortified and being just plain grossed out. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape, then the brunette elbowed him. Apparently they weren't supposed to be seen, she guessed as he walked away with her to an even darker part of the club. _Oh well, _Aria thought, _too late for that._

Reveling in the feel of Trystan's lips on her neck, Aria tilted her neck and then felt his lips vibrate against her neck. "What did you say?" her voice breathy.

He whispered into her ear, "I said, why don't we move this somewhere else?" Biting her lip, Aria wondered if that was a good idea. She knew that Callie and Arizona were probably asleep by now from their 'strenuous activities', and they wouldn't notice if she came in a little later than normal…

But did she really want this? Did she want to take this somewhere else, knowing exactly what it would lead to?

Much to Callie's dismay, Aria was no longer a virgin. She had lost it last year to David, the star quarterback at her old high school. Aria smiled upon remembering how Callie reacted when she told her. The look on her face was priceless.

She looked into Trystan's eyes and the corners of her mouth tugged upwards once again as she nodded. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to grin in return. He walked off to get their coats, leaving Aria on the dance floor. Feeling a tapping on he shoulder she turned on her heels to face a tall, smouldering figure looming over her tiny one.

"Hey Markie, what's up?" she asked, her amusement clear in her voice.

Mark narrowed his eyes, "Don't 'Hey Markie' me. What are you doing here again and what the hell was that?! You were practically having sex right in front of me! Now I have this image of you in my brain where a cute, innocent little girl should be…"

Aria laughed out loud, "You thought I was innocent? Ha. Bullshit. I'm Callie's sister remember? You would die if you heard what I've done." Mark's eyes widened and he covered his ears, "Don't wanna know. Never want to know."

Aria chuckled. Then Trystan appeared by her side, their coats in hand, "Ready to go, babe?" he asked with a wink, not unnoticed by Mark. "Go where?" he asked, looking at Aria, who remained indignant. Trystan became confused, "Who are you?"

Aria spoke up, "Don't worry. We're going anyway. Bye Markie." She walked off with a smile, but not before winking at Mark, who scrunched up his face in disgust. Aria laced her fingers through his as they made their exit.

"So where are we going?"

Trystan smiled and let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her temple, "My place, it's not too far from here." Aria smiled and leaned into him.

Then, thoughts circled his mind, was she really going to do this? Sleep with Trystan? She wanted to. Oh God, she wanted to. Then why was she questioning everything? Aria sighed and slumped in the car seat, watching Trystan get in and start the car. A smile graced her lips when she looked at him.

As he pulled out of the lot, he took her hand in his and squeezed it, "You sure you wanna do this?" Aria brought his hand to her lips, kissing it gently, "Of course I do."

He smiled and returned his gaze to the road. Aria sighed and looked out of the window, taking in the neighourhood she lived in. impressed was definitely the first thing on her mind. He had entered a gated community, filled with huge houses that must cost a fortune.

He pulled into the driveway of a two-story house, smaller than the others, but just as gorgeous. She took off her seatbelt and moved to open the door to find it already open and Trystan standing in front of her. He held his hand out and helped her out of the car, her hand still in his. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Honey we're home," he joked with a smile. Aria chuckled and looked around. She looked to the right and saw a living room with a flat screen television and a long tan couch. The television hung on the wall, a small table beneath it holding a stereo and a DVD player. Feeling his hand encasing hers, she turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want the grand tour?" She quirked a brow. "The grand tour?" she chuckled, "Sure."

He grinned and pulled her down the hall. "So that was the living room, and this is the kitchen," he said as they walked through the doorway into the modern kitchen. Aria smiled upon seeing the room. Marble countertops, beige cupboards and drawers and an electronic stove on the right.

He pulled her to the centre of the room, and motioned for he to sit on the stool next to the island in the middle. "I don't really have a dining room because I don't feel the need to have one, I'll never eat there anyway. So I had this installed and extended the dining room into something that is actually useful."

He slowly backed out of the room, his arms extended beckoning for her to follow. She got off of the stool and followed him through the door. Opening the door, Aria's jaw dropped upon seeing the blue mass in front of her.

"You have an indoor pool? It's freaking huge!"

He smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty useful though." Aria scoffed, "I bet."

"Now, it's time for upstairs," Trystan said, tugging at her hands. Aria felt her heart race. Why was she so nervous? It's not like she had never done this before. Her heart was pounding like a thousand African drums. She let out a shaky breath from where she stood behind him, cursing herself mentally for acting so anxiously. She hadn't the slightest idea why _he _had such an effect on her.

As they climbed the winding staircase, Aria wondered what his room looked like. She guessed it would be huge like every other room, and she also thought that it would be pretty simple. Bed, chest of drawers, maybe two, a closet, and computer probably, television…_Trystan isn't the kind of guy to over do anything_, she thought to herself.

As they reached the top of the stairs he pointed to the door on the left, "That's the bathroom, nothing special in there." Aria rolled her eyes and he continued, "Down there is the game room, standard stuff. You know Play station, Xbox, big screen TV, pool table, foosball table-"

"How the hell can you afford all of this?" Aria asked incredulously. "Parents," he simply stated, "They wanted to make sure I had everything I needed."

"Yeah, cuz you definitely need a pool table _and _a foosball table."

Trystan nodded smugly, "Yup."

Aria rolled her eyes again. Her gaze then landed on the one door that he conveniently left out. "Is that the famous bedroom?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Famous? I certainly don't give it enough credit." Aria chuckled. He held her hand and walked them over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Holy shit. This is bigger than my house!"

Trystan chuckled, "For some reason I doubt that." Aria turned to look around the room. "You sure?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, "You're rich, too. So I highly doubt that my bedroom is smaller than your _house._"

"You forget that I live with my sister's girlfriend now, in that little apartment."

"Technically that's not your house," he said, his lips touching the spot behind her ear. That was the one thing she and Callie had in common, the spots that made their knees go weak. Arizona took advantage of that, and there's no doubt in Aria's mind that Trystan was going to as well.

She shivered when Trystan placed a soft kiss behind her ear. "You know what I mean." He shrugged. She then felt his lips on her neck, "So do you approve?" She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. "Mmhmm," she muttered, not able to respond using words.

"I'm glad." He turned her in his arms, hands still on her hips. He brought her closer, their chests touching and brought a hand up to push her bangs out of her face. "Why do you hide your face? To beautiful to hide behind hair."

She blushed and responded calmly, "Cuz if I did, I would never get moments like this." He chuckle and lowered his head, touching his lips to hers softly. She lifted her arms behind his neck and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he dueled with hers. Her ran his hands up her hips to the sides of her breasts causing her to gasp. Smiling into the kiss, he brought his hands back down and played with the hem of her shirt, bringing it up slowly, inch by inch.

Needing the air, Aria broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes. Smiling, she balled the ends of his shirt into her hands raising it over his head, leaving is sculpted chest bare to the world. She traced patterns on his chest, her fingers moving downwards. Secretly, he loved how her nails felt on his skin. He captured her lips once again, more forcefully this time.

He lifted her shirt even more, leaving her flat stomach visible. He broke the kiss and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her stomach. She saved him the time and pulled the shirt above her head. Noticing this, he kissed and sucked his way up her body, nipping lightly at her tanned skin. Pressing a kiss to the valley between her breasts, he then moved to her neck, and nipped at her pulse point making her gasp in response. "I love that sound," he smiled. Aria chuckled.

Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to walk backwards, his lips still attached to her neck. He plopped her down on the bed, causing her to bounce slightly. Aria looked up at him, half-naked, like her, and reveled in the sight, realizing that her anxiety had disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie groaned and turned over in her bed, wrapping her arm around the sleeping blonde next to her. She buried her face into the crook of Arizona's neck and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Knock knock.

Callie groaned again. _Who the fuck was here at, _she checked the clock, _half-past one in the morning? Maybe if I ignore them they will go away._

The knocks came louder his time. Sighing, she reluctantly got out of bed and wrapped her body in her silk robe. She silently opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room to the hallway. Grumbling, she opened the door. Opening her mouth to speak her mind, she recognized who it was and stopped, dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, unsure of what to say.

"I want Aria back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Haha I loved that ending!! :P**_

_**Sorry if this chp seems a bit Aria/Trystan centered but I really like them as a couple and seeing that this is a rated T story I could not continue Callie and Arizona's 'strenuous activities' lol**_

_**Anyways review plz!! And tell me who u think should be asking that question**_

_**Love you guyz!! **_


	9. Love equals trial

_**Heyy guys!! Sry for the wait…but school is really driving me up a wall!! :S I am not liking it one bit!! :**_

_**And omg I looooooooved the epi when Callie's dad came back!! Their scenes were too cutee!! :D And Arizona saying how she loved Callie and Callie saying how she wanted to marry Arizona and have kids…sigh**_

_**It was the biggest CalZone overload ever!! I LOVED it!! XD**_

_**Anyways here's the next chp…hope you like it!! Review plz!!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I want Aria back."_

Callie stepped back, losing her mind for just a minute. She needed to think, and she needed to think fast. Regaining her composure, she faced her counter part and said icily, "What makes you think she's here?" She mentally cursed herself for sounding so shaky, she needed to be strong. Now especially.

"Give me my daughter back."

"She's eighteen, she can do whatever the fuck she wants," Callie said, her voice rising.

"She is only a child!"

Callie scoffed. Then, a figure came out from behind Carlos.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Calliope," Maria said, "How are you?"

Callie eyes widened. "How am I?! You and dad show up here, he beats up my girlfriend's father then comes here demanding that I just hand Aria over to him and you have the _gall _to ask if I'm okay?!"

Maria sighed, "I am just wondering, but given the circumstances-"

"Given the circumstances?! It's your fault they even exist! You and dad caused everything to go wrong!"

"_We _caused everything to go wrong?" the elderly man butted in, "Look at what you have become! And _you _think you can tell _us_ what is right and wrong?"

As she threw up her arms in frustration, Arizona came up behind her. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked Callie.

"My parents are here for Aria," she replied, stating it simply.

"What? Why?" she asked the elderly couple.

"Because I don't not want my little girl living with the likes of you," he replied bitterly.

"The likes of _me?_ Wha-" stopping herself Arizona took a breath and continued, "Why don't we take this inside? I do not want my neighbours to complain."

Though reluctant at first, Carlos gave in and followed her into the apartment. Leading them into the living room, Callie sat on the smaller couch, her parents adjacent on the larger one. Arizona walked in and sat next to Callie, placing her hand on Callie's knee.

Noticing Carlos' facial expression at that, Arizona thought it best to attempt to lighten the mood, "Would you like anything to drink?"

The both shook their heads. "Okay," Arizona replied, not knowing what else to say.

Seconds passed by that felt like hours in silence. Getting impatient, Arizona began to tap her fingers on her thigh and sighed. _This is going to take all night._

Callie, unfortunately, had had enough. "I'm not letting you take Aria against her will."

"The hell you will! Es mi hija!"

"Soy tu hija, también!" Callie retorted, enraged.

"No! You stopped being my daughter the moment I met _her," _Carlos said, pointing at Arizona. Callie stood up, "Do not point at her like that! And how dare you! It is _not _her fault, or my fault it's no one's fault!"

"How can it be no one's fault?! Look at what you have become! I should have forced you to come back with me. You were always better off at home."

"Wha- No! I am happy here dad! I am happy with Arizona! You want to purposely make me unhappy to get what _you _want?!"

He remained silent at that. Sighing, Callie sat down and ran her hand down her face. "Dad, I get that this is a big thing, I really do, but I'm your _daughter_. You're supposed to love me, no matter what I choose to do in life. I gave up on waiting for your accepting me a long time ago, but now that you're here, I can't deal with this anymore."

Arizona placed a reassuring hand on her back as she continued, "If you can't accept me, I don't want you in my life. At all."

Arizona's eyes widened, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Callie nodded and looked at her father expectantly. To her dismay, he remained silent, staring at the floor. Tears began to well up in her eyes, "I can't do this." She got up and quickly walked inside.

Arizona let out a breath and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. She then stood up and spoke, "I'm gonna leave you guys alone to think about this and go check on her."

They didn't respond. Arizona sighed and walked into her bedroom, hoping that all will be solved…and soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aria groaned in her sleep and turned over in Trystan's arms. Their night was definitely worth it. Aria really didn't care whether or not Callie and Arizona got mad, but she had the time of her life.

Opening her eyes slightly, Aria stretched as far as she could without waking Trystan. The room was still dark, and looking out of the window, Aria realized that it was still night time.

She was cuddled up to him, her back to his front, with the blanket pulled up to their hips. Above the sheet, his arm was draped across her stomach and her arm ran along his, her hand covering the back of his hand so that their fingers linked. Aria smiled and tightened her grasp on his hand. Looking up, she saw her phone on the night stand. She opened it and noticed seven missed calls, three from Arizona's house and four from Callie's cell.

"Shit," she swore out loud, also noticing that it was three in the morning. Shaking him lightly, Aria attempted to wake Trystan, "Trys, wake up. Trys."

"Mmm, what? What's wrong?"

"It's three in the morning, and Callie's been calling."

Trystan sat up, "Crap, okay I gotta get you home."

"Yeah, I don't want to be in any more shit with Cal," she said, while getting out of bed. She began searching around the room, finding articles of clothing, but missing the most important one.

"Looking for this?"

She turned and saw him dangling her panties from his index finger. Smiling, she walked over to him, "Yes, thank you."

He pulled them away at the last minute and wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her closer, "Although I _definitely _prefer you without them." Aria cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He nodded, with an attempt at a serious face.

She laughed, "Well, then too bad. Cuz I don't think that me turning up at three in the morning without panties is gonna sit well with my sister or her girlfriend."

He pouted, "Aw, man." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, taking her panties from his grasp, "Thank you." Quickly, she ran out of the room and into the adjoining bathroom to change.

Primping herself, she checked for the third time that her appearance was suitable enough. Mentally assuring herself that she looked decent, she left the bathroom to find Trystan sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for her to finish.

He smiled, "Ready?" She nodded and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers as they descended the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's still not answering," Callie said snapping her cell shut. "I'm sure she's fine, don't worry, sweetie," Arizona said, rubbing soothing circles on Callie's back.

Placing her head in her hands, Callie grumbled, "I can't not worry, Ari. She' my little sister and I can't find her at three in the fucking morning, _and _my parents are here."

She let out a breath and pulled her hair out of her face. "I'm sure she'll turn up any minute now and she'll be ju-"

Arizona was cut off when Callie's pager went off. Then, Arizona's went off too. "Huge trauma in the ER. We gotta go."

"What about your parents?" Arizona asked while grabbing her Converse. Callie let out a breath, "Let them stay here. They can't really go to the hospital, what are they gonna do there?"

Arizona nodded and made her way out of the room to tell them. "Okay, Callie and I got paged in to the ER, do you guys mind staying here?"

Maria shook her head, Carlos remained still. "Okay, Aria is using the spare room, but I guess you could crash in there if you wanted to. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. We should be back by lunch."

Callie and Arizona made their exit and got into Callie's car. Fifteen minutes later, they walked into the ER in their scrubs and coats. "What do we got?" Callie asked, picking up the chart.

"Twenty-two year old male, got into an accident on the freeway with three other vehicles. Lacerations to the head and upper torso."

Upon examining him, she found that he had no broken bones, "He's lucky. Page doctor Sloan and doctor Shepherd to get a better look at his head and face."

She pulled off her gloves and entered the other trauma room "Whoa, what happened here?" she asked upon seeing the state of the girl laying on the bed.

"Eighteen year old female, part of the three-way collision on the freeway. Severe contusions to the abdomen, broken legs, arm and hip, lacerations to her face and back."

"She's lucky, too, compared to the gay I saw in bay four." Placing the chart down, Callie began to examine the girl's hip. "Her hip bone only seems to be fractured, should heal in time, her leg however…"

She trailed off when she noticed something familiar. The girl donned a pair of brown converse with a distinct hand-made design adorning the side. Trying to make out what it said, Callie squinted and leaned down only to gasp and jump.

"Aria!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hehe sorry for the cliffy…but I just had to make it end like that lol**_

_**Review and tell me what ya think please!! :) I'll also take some advice as to what you want to come in the future! :D**_

_**Love you CalZone fans!! Going not so long but strong!! XD lol**_


	10. Love is hard

_**Heyy guyzzzz!! Omg the epi thts on Thurs looks sooo awesome!! :D Looks like it's gonna be all about Arizona!! XD and Callie too :)**_

_**Anyways…here's the next chp and I hope you like it!! :D**_

_**Enjoy!! And please review!!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room started to spin as Callie stumbled backwards, almost falling in the process. Her hand on her head, Callie tried to catch her breath, still moving backwards. Then, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and looked up into the blue eyes she trusted too often with her life.

"Mark, i- it's Aria."

Mark's eyes darted to the body behind Callie, it was pretty mangled. Taking in a deep breath he looked Callie in her eyes and saw her pain and fear, he needed to get her out of here. "Okay, listen to me and do what I say, understand?"

Callie brought her eyebrows together and shook her head, her eyes glossing up with tears, "Wh-"

"Yes or no, Torres," Mark said firmly.

Callie nodded, "Yes." Mark wrapped his large hand around Callie's arm and guided her to the exit, "Get out of here and find blondie. I'll call you when you can come back."

Callie started to turn in his arms, "If you think I'm just gonna sit and wa-"

"I said go, Torres! You need to let me help her, I'll find Hunt and Shepherd. Go find Arizona." Callie looked at Mark, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall. She bit her lip and nodded, taking one last look at Aria before exiting.

"I love you, little sis. Please be okay," she whispered before briskly walking through the halls in search of her girlfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After her put on an ER gown, Mark made his way across the room towards Aria. He took in a deep breath and put on his gloves. Starting to examine her face, he found that the facial lacerations were not too harmful, but there was a noticeable gash on the side of her head.

He turned to the intern on the other side of Aria and said, "Page Hunt and Shepherd stat." He nodded and walked off, leaving Mark, Cristina and an intern to keep Aria alive.

Then, a single resounding beep was heard. Mark looked up at the monitors, hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Damnit," he cursed, "She's crashing! Bring out the paddles!"

Cristina turned around and brought over the crash cart. She picked up the paddles and the intern placed the gel on it. Rubbing them together, she placed them over Aria's chest, "Clear!"

Her body jerked upward violently, but landed back on the bed, silent and unmoving. "Damnit, charge to three-hundred! Clear!"

Her body flew up for the second time and landed with an audible thud. Mark winced at the sound. He watched hopelessly as Cristina tried to kick the life back into Callie's little sister.

What in the hell was he supposed to tell Callie? That he tried his best, but it wasn't enough? That he watched helplessly as her sister died a slow painful death in a hospital bed, tubes inserted in certain places that could not possibly be comfortable? That she had lost the only family member that had accepted her? That her one and only sister had died on his watch?

No.

He stood up from the chair and started yelling, "Aria Yasmín Torres you are not going to die, do you hear me?! I am not letting you die, so you had better get that thought out of your head! I am not going to be the one to break your sister's heart, okay? So you are not going to die, damnit! Do you hear me?!"

He ceased and tried to catch his breath upon feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Derek standing behind him. He sighed and let Derek pass to get a better look at Aria's head. Then, he heard it. The small, frail rhythm of her heart beat. She didn't die. She was alive.

He let out a breath and looked up at Derek, not catching the beginning of his rant, "-we need to get her into an OR now to stop the bleeding."

Mark's eyes widened, "Whoa whoa whoa, bleeding? What's bleeding? Her brain?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, she has a minor cranial hemorrhage, but if I don't deal with it as soon as possible it will lead to brain damage. So I have to get her into an OR now. Call Torres."

Mark shook his head, "Can't. It's her little sister, Aria."

Derek's eyes widened. "Okay," he let out a breath, "Chang is here today, call him in to check her out. I don't want Callie anywhere near my OR. Scrub in when you can."

Mark nodded and watched as Derek wheeled Aria away quickly. He ripped off the gloves and the gown, stopping to catch his breath. He ran his fingers through his short-cropped hair and sighed, one question plaguing his mind.

How the _hell _was he going to explain this to Callie?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie all but ran through the halls of the hospital, searching frantically for a certain blonde head. She entered the Peds wing for the second time in twenty minutes, her eyes darting about the room until they rested on Arizona.

She ran over to her into the room of the little girl Arizona had been treating. She had been a part of the accident with her father, who Callie had examined earlier. The little girl seemed to be fine, which only prompted Callie even more to pull Arizona away from her.

"Arizona," Callie said, desperation and sorrow evident in her voice.

"One second, Calliope," she replied, without looking up, "I'm almost done here."

"Ari," Callie said, tears streaming down her face. Finally looking up, Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and slowly lifted herself from her seat. "Can you finish up here?" she asked the nurse, without taking her eyes off Callie's.

The nurse replied, "Sure, doctor Robbins."

Arizona took Callie's hand in hers and walked her out of the room. Closing the door behind her Arizona asked, "What happened?"

"It's A- Aria," Callie choked out. Arizona's jaw dropped momentarily, "Where is she?"

"Probably in the OR."

Arizona ran her fingers through her hair, "Where was she anyway?" Callie sighed, finally getting control of her tears. Then, Arizona's head shot up, "Wasn't she out with Trystan?"

Callie looked at her and nodded, then a look of pure shock crossed her face, "It was a car accident! Where is he?"

Arizona grabbed Callie by the arm and walked in the direction of the ER, "Let's go find out."

She didn't even make it around the corner before running into Mark. "Whoa, where are you two going?"

"Aria was with Trystan last night, we want to know if he's okay," Arizona replied, slightly out of breath. Mark nodded, "I checked him out after Callie left. Once Shepherd wheeled away Aria he came in an-"

"Shepherd took Aria?! Why?!" Callie almost shouted.

"She had a minor cranial hemorrhage but he is taking care of her quickly before any damage is done."

"Which OR?" Callie said, trying to walk past him. Mark put up his arms to stop her, "You aren't going anywhere. Shepherd told me to make sure you stayed away."

Callie looked up at Mark murderously. "Which OR?" she growled through closed teeth. Arizona stepped back slightly; she had never seen Callie this furious, and she was kind of scared to tell the truth. Mark, however, seemed unfazed as he looked her in the face and replied, "Shepherd. Said. No. Deal with it."

Callie glared at him, trying to get him to give in, but he would have none of that. "Let's go see how Trystan's doing, he's stable, but has a few broken bones. A little shaken up, but he should be fine."

Arizona grabbed Callie by the arm and forced her to look into her blue eyes, "Aria is going to be fine. Doctor Shepherd wouldn't let anything happen to her, you know that."

Callie still seemed unconvinced, but as she opened her mouth to protest she noticed two familiar faces behind Arizona. "Mom? Dad?"

Arizona turned on her heels, her eyes following Callie as she made her way over to her parents. "What are you doing here? I thought Ari told you to stay home?"

"Your father has something to tell you," her mother replied. Callie's eyebrows furrowed together as she turned to face her father, expectantly. Seconds passed in silence, and he looked almost despondent. Callie rolled her eyes. "I can't take this, I'm going. Come to me when you're ready to say something meaningful to me."

As she turned to walk away, Carlos gripped her arm, holding her back. "Wait, Calliope."

Callie turned and crossed her arms across her chest, awaiting an answer. Once again, he said nothing. Exasperated, Callie stepped back, "I have more important things to do than to sit here and wait for you to say something. So do _not _come near me. By the look on your face you know what I want to hear, you're just too much of a coward to say it."

And with that Callie walked away, leaving everyone behind. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. _Almost everyone, _she thought. But she was relieved to turn and meet the gaze of soft blue eyes, gazing up into hers.

"You okay?" Arizona asked, her hand on Callie's arm, squeezing gently. Callie shook her head slightly, "Nope. But it doesn't matter, I'm going to find Trystan, then find Aria."

"I'm going with you."

Callie nodded and the two set off, both hoping and praying that things will soon change, and for the better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**So?? Did ya like it??**_

_**Plz review!! I need some criticism cuz I think I'm getting worse…and I want to know where you guys want the story to go.**_

_**Reviews=happiness :)**_

_**Love you guys!! XD**_


	11. Tough love

_**Heyy guyz!! Sry I didn't update sooner but school has me crazy busy :S Every minute I have something new to do ugh :(**_

_**Anyways…thx so much for the reviews on the last chp :D Hopefully you guyz like this one :) And plz don't hate me for the end…love you guyz!!**_

_**XXX**_

Arizona followed closely behind Callie as she made her way through the halls of the hospital. Callie had a million and one things running through her mind. Deep down she knew that Derek would take great care of her little sister, but she was still scared out of her mind. She really did not want to lose her little sister. The only family member that had accepted her, that was talking to her.

Entering the ER, Callie headed straight for the front desk, "Trystan Duval, which room?" The nurse pointed to room four and Callie stalked off. Silently thanking the nurse with a look, Arizona jogged after Callie, more nervous than she had ever been. These past few days, Aria had really grown onto Arizona. She had only been here for a short while, yet Arizona found herself loving her as her own sister, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She definitely did not want Aria to die or to have any long-term effects from the accident. She cannot stand to see Aria in any pain. She let out a breath and entered the room. Trystan lay on the bed, still, except for his chest rising and falling in a slow but steady rhythm. Grazing her eyes over his body Arizona let out an inaudible breath. Aside form the broke leg and dislocated shoulder, he was physically sound. She walked over to where Callie stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

Just then, Trystan's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before recognizing the two figures at the foot of his bed.

"Callie? Arizona?"

Callie's head turned to face him. She smiled, "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess, but I could do without this needle in my arm," he replied while gesturing to the IV drip attached to his arm. Callie chuckled, "Well, unless you want to feel the actual pain that comes with your injuries, I suggest that you keep that in."

Trystan wrinkled his nose. He then bit his lip, then asked, "How's Aria?"

Callie's face immediately fell, "Don't know yet, she's still in surgery." He let out a breath and ran his uninjured hand down his face, "I _knew _we shouldn't have left."

Arizona became confused, "Wait, what are you talking about? Left where?"

Trystan sighed then continued, "You're not gonna like this, but you're gonna find out soon anyway." He took in a deep breath, "We were at my house."

Callie arched a brow, "Excuse me? What were you two doing at _your house_?" Trystan winced, "I really don't feel comfortable telling you that."

Arizona held back a laugh, the two of them might have been uncomfortable, but she was enjoying every minute of this conversation. She bit her bottom lip and kept silent, watching the conversation play out without her intervening.

Callie held up a hand, "Okay, I don't want to know either. She's my little sister. But why shouldn't you have left?"

"By the time we woke up it was after three and after she saw the missed calls from you guys she thought she should get home. But when we were almost out the door I wasn't sure about it anymore…"

"_Whoa, babe, I don't think that we should go anymore."_

_Aria turned around on the staircase and looked at Trystan, her brows furrowed together, "What are you talking about?"_

"_There's construction on the freeway, and at this hour it's not really safe to drive, can't see one shit." Aria let out a breath, "But I gotta get home, Cal and Ari will kill me if I'm not home when they wake up."_

"_Then why don't I drop you home before they wake up?" he asked hopefully. Aria shook her head, "They don't have a set time to wake up. It's whenever their pagers go off, and only God knows when that is."_

_Trystan sighed, "I just don't think that this is the best idea." Aria climbed up two stairs, leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "We'll be fine, okay?" She intertwined their fingers, "Please?"_

_He looked into her eyes, hoping to get the strength to go against her wishes to no avail. "Okay," he relented, "Grab your coat."_

"_Thanks, sweetie," she said, pecking him on the lips once again._

"The last thing I remember was pulling out of the driveway."

Callie muttered a silent curse then inhaled sharply. "You don't remember anything else?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head and chose to remain silent.

Callie lifted her left hand and ran her fingers through her dark locks. "Relax"_, _Arizona said to her, "You_ need _torelax_. _Everythingisgoingtobeokay_. _Shepherdisthebest, he would never dream of letting anyone down, far less a fellow attending."

Callie nodded slowly, knowing it was true. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop her mind from racing. Was Aria really going to be okay? Shepherd better take good care of her. What was she going to tell her parents?

"Oh crap! My parents!"

She hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but at that moment, it really didn't matter. Her little sister was in surgery and their parents had no idea what was going on. She had to tell them, but she really didn't want to talk to them. Especially seeing how her father was acting.

Arizona's head turned to Callie upon her uttering those four words. She knew what Callie was thinking about, but she didn't think that talking to her parents was the best idea right now. "What about your parents, Calliope?"

"They don't know Aria's in surgery," Callie replied, head in her hands, eyes glued to a spot on the floor. Arizona sucked in her bottom lip, knowing that they had to tell them about Aria, she just had no idea how. She knew that Callie had no intent of talking to them right now, and she understood that. However, the next words that came out, she did not understand where they even came from.

"I'll tell them."

Callie's head shot up. She looked at Arizona with a face of confusion and wonder. "I couldn't force you to do that. I'll tell them-"

Arizona shook her head, "You and your father are in no state to be in the same room, far less talk to each other. I'll go and find them and tell them myself, you stay here with Trystan."

Callie let out a breath, her eyes remaining in Arizona's gaze. She then nodded, "Thanks, Ari."

Arizona nodded and kissed the top of her head before exiting the room. Callie looked after her, holding her breath, and hoping to God that everything was going to be okay…

_**XXX**_

"Okay, looks like I got the bleeding under control, Dr. Grey if you could close up he-" Derek was cut off by the rapid beating emanating from one of the many monitors in the operating room.

He then looked back down to the open head in front of him. Blood was appearing from what seemed to be everywhere.

"Shit," he swore out loud, "She's bleeding out! Clamps! I have to stop it now!"

_**XXX**_

After half an hour, Arizona still hadn't returned and Callie was becoming worried. As far as she knew, her parents were still in the waiting room in the ER. They hadn't left after their last…_meeting, _Callie willed herself to think. Although it seemed to be more of an altercation.

The door then opened and Callie fully expected to turn around and see Arizona walking in, the usual smile on her face. Much to her dismay, Derek walked in, a solemn look on his face. Callie's face visibly fell upon seeing him and she became anxious.

"What happened? Is my sister okay?"

Derek let out a breath, then turned to look at Meredith standing next to him. She nodded at Callie and he continued. "Callie, your sister had what seemed to be a minor bleed in her brain. However, that was not the case. It proved to be a larger bleed than I expected."

"But you fixed it right? You fixed her?" Callie asked frantically, cutting him off, her voice breaking slightly.

Derek sighed and continued, "The bleed was under control for a short while, but I hadn't noticed that the bleed had actually originated from another area of the brain, one that I could not reach during the surgery."

"What does that mean?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"She's alive and stable, but that was only possible because I had to place her in a chemically induced coma. That's the only way she would have survived."

Callie began to hyperventilate, "My- sister- in –coma." She then fell forward onto the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Now she had definitely lost all hope, because nothing was okay.

_**XXX**_

_**Sry if I offended anyone by my lack of knowledge about medical practices :P**_

_**And I'm also sry for the cliffy…but I just looooved the idea XD Review pretty please!! :) Looooove you CalZone fans!!**_


	12. Love is

_**Heyy guyzzz! Thanks soo much for the awesome reviews you left me XD Here's the next chp…cantered more around Arizona and how she tells Callie's parents and how she finds out about Aria.**_

_**It's not long…hopefully the next one will be. But the last few chps will be :) I decided to do 15 chps…hopefully you guys will still be there by the time I finish :D**_

_**Here's the next chp…hope you like it!! **_

_**XXX**_

Arizona skated around a corner, trying to get to the waiting room in the ER as quickly as possible. She placed her hand on the corner of a wall, making her turn easier and smoother. She let the toe of her shoe down to push off once again, to go at an even faster rate. She needed to get this over with. She didn't want Callie to have to face her parents now, but that didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to talk to them either. However, there wasn't much of a choice. She loved Callie more than anything, and she definitely didn't want her to go through that kind of grief again.

She rounded another corner, getting closer and closer to her destination. But the closer she got, the more she did not want to face them. Unfortunately for her, she told Callie that she would keep her parents up to date on Aria, and she rarely ever, if not, _never_ went back on her word. Especially when Callie was involved.

She came round the final corner and came off her heels to walk into the waiting room. She turned her head to look around the room, searching for the two faces she wasn't sure she wanted to speak to. Spotting them in the far right corner, she took a breath and slowly walked in their direction.

Maria looked up and noticed Arizona as she was walking over. She put up her hand, signalling Arizona to stop, which she immediately did. She had no idea how to react to Callie's mother, but she guessed that getting on her nerves was not the best idea. She watched as she whispered something into Carlos' ear and got up. Arizona's heart sped up as Maria made her way across the room. She placed her hand over it, in an attempt to soothe it, only to have it speed up even more with each step Maria made.

"I don't think that my husband is in any state to talk to either of you," Maria started, "So I think it best that we talk. I told him that I was going to the bathroom, so do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

All Arizona could do was nod, this was the most Maria had ever said to her since they had arrived. Most of the time their conversations consisted of two words, either said too soft to hear or too loud in a heated argument. She led the way to the coffee stand in the cafeteria and poured two cups. She held one out for Maria who took it and added some cream and sugar.

They then made their way to one of the empty tables and sat down. Nervously, Arizona took a sip of her coffee and sat the cup down on the table. She drummed her fingers on the cup and looked in Maria's direction, forgetting for a moment why she went to talk to them in the first place.

She shook her head, trying to rearrange her thoughts and spoke up, "Oh, I was supposed to tell you about Aria."

Maria's head shot up, "What happened to Aria? Is she okay?"

Arizona winced visibly. How do you tell a mother that her daughter got into a bad car accident and was not in a coma? If anyone knew Arizona hoped that they could enlighten her, because she had no idea what she was doing.

She took in a deep breath and continued, preparing her for the worst, "Last night she went out with her boyfriend Trystan-"

"They cute one from volleyball camp?"

Arizona nodded her head in confirmation, dreading the next words that were coming out of her mouth. "Well, on their way home last night something happened," she paused, not for dramatic effect, but to think of the easiest way to say it, "They got into a pretty bad car accident on the freeway."

Maria's eyes widened. "Is she okay? Where is she? I want to see her! I want to see my daughter!" she began to shout, her voice travelling across the small cafeteria. Arizona's eyes widened and she looked around the room self-consciously, seeing almost every eye on the two of them.

She motioned for Maria to sit down, "Keep your voice down. She's still in surgery, Calliope wanted me to tell you what's going on."

Maria, defeated, sat down on the plastic chair and stared at the coffee cup in her hands. Arizona argued with herself if it was a good idea to say anything more. She fingered the rim of the cup, running her index finger along the rim.

_I should say something, _Arizona thought,_ I should talk to her. Look at her she looks so defeated. What can I say to her? What can I possibly say to make her feel better? _

Arizona sighed, and chose to remain silent. The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Aside from the chattering from the other people in the cafeteria, the pair sat in an unbearable silence. Neither knowing what to say, or what to do. Arizona did not know what to say that could make the situation better, while Maria just did not know how to address Arizona at all. The next few minutes passed in silence.

As Arizona opened her mouth in an attempt to comfort the older woman, Mark came rushing into the cafeteria, looking frantically for the blonde. Once he spotted her he rushed to her side, "Arizona! Callie- Callie crying…can't get her to stop-"

He stopped, trying to catch his breath, while Arizona simply watched him in awe. "What? Why is she crying?" she asked frantically. _I hope Aria isn't dead, I hope Aria isn't dead, _were the thoughts running through her head. "Go see her," Mark choked out, still breathing heavily. Arizona looked at Maria, who nodded for her to go, "I'll go back to Carlos."

Arizona nodded and half ran, half skated through the halls to find Callie. As she reached Trystan's room she heard nothing. An eerie silence that sent a chill down her spine. A silence that made her blood run cold. Her hand trembled slightly as she opened the door.

She sucked in her bottom lip as her eyes grazed over the scene in front of her. Aside from Derek standing in the corner of the room, Callie sat on the floor, her legs to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting on her arms. Arizona had never seen her so helpless, not even when her father had disowned her. It was a combination of his return and Aria's condition that made her more vulnerable than ever before. Little did Arizona know, but Callie's helplessness was only fuelled all the more.

Arizona walked over to Callie's crouched form and rested her hands on Callie's arms. "Calliope? Calliope what's wrong?" Callie shook her head, refusing to raise it. Arizona flipped her hair back, "Honey, you're gonna have to tell me eventually. What happened? Is Aria okay?"

"No," Callie whispered, "Aria is definitely _not _okay." Callie raised her head to meet Arizona's blue gaze. Arizona's breath became quicker; she felt her heart fall in her chest. "I can't- I ca-," Callie stammered. Arizona pulled her into her smaller body, cradling her to her chest. She stroked Callie's raven hair while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. As she pressed a kiss to the side of Callie's head, Derek spoke up, "Doctor Robbins, can I speak to you for a moment, please?"

Arizona looked up at him, anger in her eyes. How the hell does her expect her to leave Callie right now? In the state hat she's in? However, the look in his eyes made all the anger flood out of her body slowly, she nodded and turned back to Callie. She lifted her head in her tiny hands and looked at her in the eye, "I'm going to talk to doctor Shepherd for a minute, okay? Just sit tight, I won't be long. I love you, and everything is gonna be okay, okay?" Callie nodded; Arizona wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood slowly, following Derek out of the room.

"What the fuck is going on Shepherd?" she asked so bluntly that Derek literally took a step back, never having heard Arizona use such language before. Catching himself, he updated Arizona on Aria's condition. Arizona's eyes widened after every word. He jaw dropped and she closed it again, trying hard not to burst out into tears. She had to be strong for Callie, she _needed _to be strong for Callie.

She wiped the non-existent tears from her eyes and nodded at Derek, who left her presence, knowing that she and Callie needed some time alone. However, Arizona had promised Callie that she would keep someone else updated, so she made her way to the ER waiting room once more, albeit reluctantly, to tell two parents what would probably be the worst news they could possibly hear.

Arizona sighed, _This is definitely not a good day._

_**XXX**_

Callie remained there on the floor, not having moved an inch since Arizona left. She had uncurled her arms and legs and she now sat with her legs straight out and apart, her arms limp at her sides. She stared out of the window at nothing in particular, when a familiar sound hit her ears.

Willing herself to get up she brought her legs up and used her weak arms to push her into a standing position which only brought more pain, but she had to find the source of the noise. Her eyes darted about the room, moving from surface to surface until they landed on the figure lying on the bed.

Despite his peaceful appearance just moments ago, Trystan seemed to be in a great deal of trouble. His eyes were rolled into the back of his skull and a white liquid came out of his mouth and his body shook violently on the bed. Seeing his body thrashing around, Callie expected to do what she was trained to do: save lives. But she found herself paralyzed, unable to move. And it was damn scary.

_**XXX**_

_**Sry for the constant cliffys but I don't like to put too much in one chp.**_

_**The next chp will be longer and updated sooner…I promise :)**_

_**Review plz!! Love you guyzzzzzz!! XD**_


	13. Where is the love?

_**Heyy guyzzzz…sry I haven't updated in a while but school is starting to piss me off. :S my life sux :P **_

_**Anyways…here is the next chp :) I promised myself that it would be up before the net epi airs (which I cant wait for! :D)**_

_**Trying to get happier times in this story…so the angst will probably end in this chp… hope u guyz like it!!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**XXX**_

A sense of déjà vu flooded Arizona as she entered the ER waiting room for the second time that day. She neared the two people she did not particularly want to talk to at this moment. She would much rather be holding her weeping girlfriend, consoling her, telling her that everything was going to be fine. But she had made her a promise, one that she knew she should stick with, at least until everything, and everyone, was okay.

Once again, Maria Torres looked up and saw Arizona and began to sit up. However, the look on Arizona's face and her raised hand halted her actions and she began to get nervous.

Arizona took a deep breath and stopped as she stood right in front of the elderly couple. Carlos' eyes were transfixed on something on the floor, something Arizona deemed invisible to the naked eye as she glanced down. Sighing, she looked into Maria's eyes and gave her a tired look of sorrow. She then squatted down to get Carlos' attention.

However, he had been aware of her presence since she entered the waiting room. He sighed deeply and looked up into Arizona's blue orbs, watery, as they were filled with unshed tears. He dropped his head once again into his hands and wept silently. Arizona bit her lip then straightened herself. She turned to Maria and told her exactly what Derek had told her.

With each word that came out of Arizona's mouth she saw Maria's eyes widen and jaw drop inch by inch. She had been in positions like this before, having to inform parents of a patient in critical condition, or even worse, dead. Never in her life did she expect to have to tell her girlfriend's parents that their daughter was in a chemically induced coma. Never in her life did she feel such a pull into a family that did not even accept her position in their eldest daughter's life. Never in her life did she expect to feel such sadness and pity for a family who she was supposed to resent because of their burning resentment for her and her Calliope.

Calliope. She had to get to her now. She did not want to risk leaving her alone for more than a mere couple of minutes. Glancing at Maria once again, she mouthed, "Calliope." Maria nodded and watched as Arizona sped down the hall to see her daughter. She almost smiled when she noticed that she was actually gliding gracefully around the corner.

_Almost like an angel, _she thought as she placed her hand on her husband's back.

_**XXX**_

Arizona darted around the corner once again, in the direction of Trystan's room. Thoughts raced through her mind. About Trystan. About Aria. About Maria and Carlos. About Calliope. She could not help the smile that crept onto her face as she thought of her Calliope, and that's exactly who she was _her _Calliope.

When she had started to call her that she had no clue, but she definitely liked the sound of Calliope being hers. Or of her being Calliope's. Considering the fact that she wasn't sure about this relationship in the first place, it was a marvel in itself that she was so in love with this woman. The one she had referred to as a newborn.

Their relationship had grown and blossomed beautifully. She was so in love it was almost scary. Almost. She had never felt to attached to anyone before. She couldn't even go one day without hearing her beautiful voice. Without seeing her beautiful face. Without kissing those delectable lips. She loved everything about this woman, which is why she found herself skating all around the hospital. She would do _anything_ for her Calliope.

Rounding yet another corner, Arizona neared her destination only to be stopped by a voice calling out to her from behind. She stopped skilfully but abruptly and turned to see Derek jogging up to her.

Not able to read his expression she asked, "What's going on?"

Slightly out of breath, Derek answered, "I know what's wrong with Aria."

Arizona's eyes widened, "Can you fix it?"

He smiled, reassuring Arizona. "Let's go and tell doctor Torres the good news, shall we?" he asked.

Arizona smiled and walked in step with Derek to Trystan's room, the smile she wore before even bigger, with a matching glimmer of hope in her eyes.

_**XXX**_

Callie's pulse beat frantically as she watched Trystan convulse on the bed. She was supposed to do something, she _had _to do something. Her hands began to shake violently as she walked towards the convulsing body. With every step she fought the increasing and almost overbearing urge to turn and run. She knew she had to help him. She felt it in her bones. She had the knowledge of what to do, she didn't spend all those years in medical school for nothing.

Fingers trembling, she reached out to Trystan's body, only to pull it back at the last moment. Her gaze shifted to the monitor, which was beeping frantically, almost like her heart at the moment. She knew that the beeping meant that something was wrong. She knew that she had to help him survive. So why couldn't she?

A wave of emotions submerged her and she felt as if her insides were convulsing as well. She was afraid that Trystan would lose his life because of her. She was worried about Aria's reaction if he died. She was sorrowful at the possibility of the loss of a life, especially of such a young, healthy man. But, most of all, she was ashamed of the fact that she let a man die. She let Trystan down. She let Aria down. She let his parents down. She let the hospital down. She let Arizona down.

She then felt her legs give out and soon, her skin hit the ice-cold floor. Her eyelids then became heavy as she lost the strength and will power to keep them open. They slowly closed as she drifted away with each passing second. She muttered what could possibly be her last words as her eyes shut.

"Arizona…"

_**XXX**_

_**Teehee sry for the cliffy but I have an idea for the next chp. The next two chps will be the last two (unfortunately). Cuz Callie and Arizona are my fav ship ever!! Considering the other two haven't gotten together yet and I have no idea what's going on with the other two…**_

_**So yea…they are my fav ship ever!! XD Hope you guys liked this chp…plz review!! :) **_

_**Love you and all other CalZone fans!! :D**_


	14. Love always prevails

_**Heyy guyzzz…omg how awesome were the CalZone scenes last Thursday? They were ah-mazing! The on-call room, the chicken pox, he Arizona and Lexie scene, the cuddling in the bed…sigh Can't get over any of it :D**_

_**Anyways…I realised how mean I was for leaving u guyz like that in the last chp :P sry bout that btw so here's the next chp!! :) The next one is the last one…deep sigh it will probably be one of the longest bcuz I want the last chp to be more of an epilogue…you'll see what I mean :) **_

_**So here's the next chp…plz review!!**_

_**XXX**_

Arizona walked in step with Derek as they entered the elevator, barely able to contain her joy. Aria was going to be okay. Derek is going to fix her. Trystan was okay. The only bump in the road concerned Callie's parents, but she knew that they would get over that bump in the road pretty soon.

The elevator dinged, signalling their arrival to the ward. Trystan's room wasn't too far from the elevator, something Arizona definitely did _not _take for granted, especially after having to make all of those trips to the ER waiting room. The two rounded the corner, getting closer to Trystan's room. Derek stopped in front of the room and turned to face Arizona.

"I want you to tell her," Derek said, "I want you to tell her that I can fix her sister. I think it should be you."

Arizona could not help but smile at Derek's sincerity and nodded. Derek took in a breath and opened the door, stepping to the side to allow Arizona to enter first. Hearing a loud gasp and what sounded like a small scream accompanied by a frantic beeping Derek rushed into the room only to find a scene that he did not want to see.

_**XXX**_

Carlos lifted his head and looked at his wife, feeling her gaze on the back of his head. Her eyes were glossy, rimmed with unshed tears. As looked at her he took in all of her features, her baggy eyes, her slightly tousled hair, her solemn but melancholy expression, the tissue in her left hand, her constant sniffling and what he thought to be the worst of all, the lack of vibrancy in her once light brown eyes.

Her eyes were the first things about her that Carlos had fallen in love with. After which is did not take much longer for him to love the rest of her. Her eyes were a light, rich, almost chocolate brown that made you feel like you were almost melting in her gaze. They were so powerful, always lit up due to her constant good mood. But he had changed that lately. Him disowning Callie, him disallowing anyone to contact her in any way, it was his fault that Aria had left the moment she turned eighteen, it was him that attacked Arizona's harmless parents, he had wrecked the seemingly endless energy that emanated from her deep eyes.

It was his fault, and, now especially, he didn't care what it took, he wanted to get it back: the happiness, the energy, the vivacity and he would do absolutely anything for her. His acceptance of Calliope was inevitable, he knew that for sure, but his wife had brought it along a lot faster than he had expected.

He looked into her lifeless eyes and knew at once what he had to do. He placed his hand over hers and spoke for the first time in hours, "Take me to Calliope."

_**XXX**_

Arizona remained crouched over Callie's exanimate form, shaking her gently in an attempt to wake her, as Derek tried his best to control Trystan's worsening seizure. He quickly pressed the call button and not much later did members of staff begin to enter. Arizona however, did not leave her girlfriend. She sat there on the floor, holding Callie in her arms, whispering her name softly, holding her cheek, and shaking her, trying anything she could think of to wake her up. Her heart sank at the futility of each attempt and it almost entered the pit of her stomach when she realised that she couldn't think of anything else to do.

Trystan was being wheeled out of the room, Owen guiding him out of the door as quickly as possible. His seizure had stopped, but Arizona did not seem to notice. All she had observed was Callie's form being removed from her embrace, causing her to immediately pull her closer. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Arizona, you have to let her go. She's going to be okay, just let her go."

Blinking back her tears Arizona nodded slowly, knowing that it was for the best, but secretly not wanting to.

Pretty soon she found herself alone in the room, sitting on the floor, her knees pulled close to her chest. She hadn't moved since Callie had been taken from her arms. Not one inch. She shivered involuntarily each time she replayed the scene in her mind, which appeared to be every time it finished. It was like a broken record, playing the same tune over and over, and it made Arizona feel sick to her stomach, it made her feel nauseous.

The door to the room opened and two figures entered, looking around the room, expecting to find something only to be let down. Laughing inwardly at the irony, Arizona looked up to attempt to discern who had entered the room, but before she could recognize them, one of them, whom Arizona guessed to be male, kneeled in front of her.

"Are you okay, Arizona?"

_Definitely male, _she thought. Her eyes remained transfixed on a spot on the floor as she tried to think of the best response to the question. She looked up into the eyes of her companion, finding familiar, deep brown orbs. Her breath hitched as she realized his identity.

"Mr. T-torres?"

He vaguely nodded, from what Arizona could see through her blurred vision. Suddenly becoming uncomfortable, Arizona began to shift to the side, not knowing what else she could do. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she stopped moving and looked into those familiar dark brown eyes once again, now looking compassionate and almost…empathetic. He guided her to him, his eyes saying that he was not going anywhere.

Smiling sadly, Arizona rested her head onto his shoulder. As she began to cry, Carlos placed an arm around her and pulled her into him, hoping that she felt comforted and not the animousity he thought she felt primarily towards him.

The two remained there on the floor, Carlos holding Arizona's head close to his chest, an attempt to make her feel safe. As he did so he flashed back to the countless number of times he had done this for Calliope. Held her close to him, whispering soothing words into her ear. It wasn't until he unconsciously pressed a kiss to the top of Arizona's head that he realised how deeply connected and in love she was with his daughter.

She lay here, sobbing in his arms, fully knowing that he was yet to voice his approval of their relationship, but seeking comfort from the one person Calliope held closest to her heart. She knew how much Calliope treasured her relationship with her father, and she also hated herself for being the one to ruin it. Determined to make things right again, she mustered up her remaining strength and removed herself from his grasp. She wiped away her tears and let out a breath as she looked at his confused expression.

"I want to make things right," she said simply, cursing herself inwardly for sounding so shaky.

Licking his lips, Carlos nodded and interrupted what seemed to be a ramble from Arizona with one of his own.

"I know that you, of all people, have all the right to hate me for what I have done to Calliope," he said, watching as Arizona began to protest, "And I do not blame you in any way for disliking me. I just couldn't handle it. What Calliope has done goes against everything that I have taught her, everything that I have learned, everything that I _am. _I couldn't stand the thought that my daughter had betrayed who I wanted her to be. I had everything planned out for her, a successful career, marriage, children, the ideal life."

He then sighed, looking at the corner of the room, "Only to remember that Calliope rarely ever follows a set plan." This caused Arizona to smiled slightly in agreement. Carlos continued, "I also began to realise that despite the fact that I am her father, it is her life. She has the right to make her own decisions, whether or not I agree with them. She is in control of her own happiness."

He then looked into Arizona's eyes, directing his speech to her now, "How selfish I was is almost unforgivable. No one deserves what I put Calliope through. I am glad that you were there to help her through it. I am in great debt to you."

Shifting slightly, he began what he had been planning to tell her fro the beginning, "I also know that what I have put _you_ through is unacceptable. To have to take care of Calliope in the absence of her family must not have been easy. I realise now that you would not have gone through any of it if you did not truly love my daughter. I am glad that you have made her happy, and I also hope that you can accept my apology."

Arizona sighed as he finished, not knowing what to say after he poured out his feelings to her. A single tear rolled down his cheek, causing Arizona to smile sadly. Moving to a kneeling position, she wrapped her arms tightly around Carlos and held him close. He quickly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her middle.

After a few moments he pulled back slightly and kissed her on the cheek before whispering, "Thank you." Arizona simply smiled in return and wiped her face while standing up. She held out a hand to him and helped him up.

"Let's go check on Calliope," she told him and pulled him out of the room.

As they entered the hall, Maria all but ran into them. Before either could get a word in, she began to rant, "Aria just got out of surgery and the surgeon said she's going to be fine. He's very nice by the way, very pretty hair…Oh, Trystan's going to be fine as well, his seizure was because of his epilepsy, did you know he was epileptic?" Not leaving room for an answer she continued, "Calliope is in the ER, she's still out but she's okay. A nice plump little doctor told me she just had a minor panic attack. Can you imagine that? Our Calliope, hmm. But she seemed nice thought, Dr. Bailey I think her name was. Kinda funny too, she's just as feisty as the drink itself."

As she paused for a second, Arizona took it upon herself to speak up, "Why don't we go visit Calliope in the ER?"

The couple nodded and they were on their way to the ER, Arizona with a smile on her face, because she knew that it would all work out.

_**XXX**_

Callie opened her eyes slowly to find Bailey staring intently at her from the side of her bed, causing her to jump, startled.

"Didn't I tell you that scaring people like that was _not _a good thing?"

Bailey shrugged, "Was fun for me."

Callie sat up carefully, wincing as she did so, "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack," she replied bluntly while looking at the chart in her hand.

Callie laughed dryly under her breath, "That's just great."

"Oh and you're sister and her man are fine, too."

Callie just stared at the woman, an incredulous look on her face, wondering how in the world she had said so much in one seemingly small, meaningless sentence. She could not even find the words to convey her feelings to what Bailey had said.

Fortunately, Arizona had picked this moment to walk in.

"Hey, apparently Aria and Trys…" she trailed off as two other people entered the room right after Arizona. The two people she thought she would never see again. The two people she did not want to see right now.

She looked at her father as she spoke coldly, "And here I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Calliope I-"

"No!" Callie exclaimed, "You don't get to 'Calliope' me! Especially not after what you put me through. You don't get to-"

She stopped upon feeling Arizona squeezing her arm. She looked into her baby blue eyes and instantly melted in her gaze.

"I think," Arizona said, "you should listen this time."

A look of confusion plagued Callie's face, but was soon gone as she saw the look on Arizona's face. She then turned to her father expectantly.

"Calliope," he started, "I am so unbelievably sorry, for _everything _I have put you through. You deserved none of it. I realise now that your happiness is all that matters, and that you are clearly happy with Arizona."

Callie placed her hand over Arizona's and squeezed gently, tears forming in her eyes. She had waited far too long to hear those words from her father.

"I want you to always be happy with who you are and the decisions you have made. I have raised you well enough to decide for yourself. I am a proud father, mija, and I always will be."

Tears flowed down Callie's cheeks as she called her father closer. She pulled him into a deep embrace and said, "I love you, so much, daddy."

Carlos pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "I love you, too, mija."

The two pulled away and Callie wiped her face. She looked up at Arizona and smiled. Smiling back, Arizona asked, "You wanna go see Aria?"

Callie nodded through her tears. Her parents the left the room, giving the couple some time alone. Lifting the covers, Callie swung her feet over the side of the bed and paused, to gaze at the blonde in front of her.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked, still amazed.

Arizona smiled as she leaned down and captured Callie's lips. She placed a hand on her chin and pulled away, resting her forehead on Callie's, "Yup. Now c'mon, let's go."

Not able to help the smile on her face, Callie got off of the bed feeling fresh and new. Like she had been reborn. She had begun a new life with Arizona, and she sure as hell could not wait.

_**XXX**_

_**So thts it…sniffle**_

_**I shall have the epilogue up soon, I want it to be really special :) So hopefully you're looking forward to it**_

_**Review plz!! :D CalZone foreva!!! And can't wait for tonite's epi!! :)**_


	15. Epilogue

_**Deep sigh…here it is, the last chp of my first ever CalZona story. *sniffles**_

_**Such an amazing ride! Love this pairing! One of my absolute favs right about now!! **_

_**Like I promised, here's the epilogue, didn't take me as long as I thought it would, but I hope its good enough for yall!! **_

_**Read and enjoy! Please review!! :)**_

_**XXX**_

Sunlight streamed in through the window and landed on the sleeping forms entwined on the bed. The blonde lay with her head on her lover's chest, in a deep sleep, lulled by her deep breaths and the warmth emanating from her body. Unconsciously, she squeezed her middle with the arm she had draped over her stomach and breathed in her sweet scent. Despite her tough, kick-ass exterior, Arizona loved how Callie always smelled of vanilla, every moment of every day. Even after nights like last night, when she should have smelled of something else, the scent surrounded her body, almost encasing her in its sweetness.

Arizona's leg lay between Callie's, the front of her body pressed to Callie's side. Callie's arm was under Arizona, her hand on her hip, holding her as close as possible. A smile appeared on Arizona's lips as she let out a breath, her dream playing on…

_Walking down the aisle was nothing like she had expected. Being a lesbian and all, she never even thought about getting married, until she met her Calliope. Seeing her standing at the end of the room, Arizona's breath hitched. She had one of those grins plastered to her face._

_She stood in a simple white dress, hands clasped together in front of her, her black hair pulled back into an elegant knot. It took a bit of an argument, but Arizona got Callie to pull her hair back. No one loved her raven curls more than Arizona, but she wanted to see Callie's beautiful face, without anything blocking even one of her features._

_The one thing they had both agreed on was the simplicity of Callie's dress. The moment she had tried it on they both knew that it was the one. A simple, silk white dress, with large straps that crossed in the front and back. The rest of the dress flowed down to the floor, hiding her silver Louis Vuitton heels. On the dress was a glittery silver vine that roped itself around her body, ending at the hem of the dress. Arizona thought her to be breathtaking; no other word was perfect enough to describe how amazing she looked._

_Little did she know, Callie was thinking the same thing. Arizona had insisted that Callie not see the dress, saying that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Callie had argued, saying that Arizona had seen her dress and that, technically, they were both brides, but Arizona was adamant in her decision. Callie was only slightly upset at this, because she knew that the dress being a surprise was a good idea…and how right she was._

_Seeing Callie's jaw drop, Arizona chuckled, tightening her grip on her father's arm. She knew that she looked amazing in the dress, she just didn't think she looked jaw dropping amazing._

_From since she was jus a little girl, Arizona always wanted to wear the most extravagant white dress she could find, and that dream never even wavered. She had seen the dress the day after Callie had proposed while out to lunch with her mother. It was a bit expensive, but the look on Callie's face made the price meaningless._

_The dress was strapless, the bust ruffled elegantly. The dress clung to her slim waist, before flowing down to the floor in a small tent shape, more ruffles flowing down her body. Her pearly white heels peeked out from under the dress with each step she took. She seemed to flow down the aisle gracefully, but with a death grip on her father's arm._

_He chucked and placed his hand over hers and rubbed it soothingly, attempting to calm her, thinking that she was nervous. But that was the one emotion Arizona did not feel that day, she was actually more anxious than anything else. She could not bear another moment without out being able to call Calliope her wife. Her grip on her father's arm was her conscious attempt to keep her from racing down the aisle._

_The last few steps to Calliope were almost unbearable. Her pace quickened slightly before they had reached the end of the aisle. Arizona's father removed her hand and kissed it, before kissing her on the cheek, signalling that it was Callie's turn to hold her hand. Tears welled in Arizona's eyes as she watched her father walk off. She then felt a warm hand encase hers. She turned to see the love of her life gazing back at her, a wide smile on her face._

_Callie squeezed Arizona' hand lightly, causing her to mirror Callie's grin with one of her own. Their hands tightly clasped, the couple took their last few steps as single women. Tears threatened to fall from Arizona's eyes as the priest began addressing the audience, playing her role in the most important day of the lovers' lives._

_The words of the priest escaped Arizona as her attention became focused on the raven-haired beauty at her side. With a ghost of a smile on her face, she gazed lovingly at her companion. Callie hardly ever wore more make-up than simple mascara and lip-gloss. So, for Arizona to see her with blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, the works, she was taken aback by her enhanced beauty._

_She did not even realise that the priest had begun to talk to the two of them. Arizona blinked and focused her attention on the priest, who seemed to be talking to Calliope._

_She turned to face Arizona, and only then did she realise that it was time to recite their vows. They had decided, rather Arizona had demanded, that they write their own vows. She could tell that Callie was reluctant in agreeing, but she also knew that Callie would benefit more this way._

"_Arizona," Callie breathed, smiling, "the first time we met, I thought you were out of your mind. You're blonde, perky, you talk __**a lot**__ and you had this skip to your step that forced me to believe that you were quite possibly a kid in an adult's body. I had every reason in the world running through my head as to why I shouldn't even talk to you." She paused to take a breath and calm herself, tears in her eyes, "The you kissed me in a dirty bar bathroom when I was broken. I wanted to wallow in self-pity, I though I deserved to feel like that. Hurt, alone. But your kiss made me smile. Grin like an idiot if I remember correctly. That one simple kiss made my heart pound and my stomach flutter, yet I had the stupidest grin on my face."_

_She paused to hear Arizona chuckle, music to her ears, "I was already addicted to you. I tried for so long to make sense of why I felt so attracted to someone who is the complete opposite to me physically, emotionally, mentally…everything. But all I wanted to do was be close to you, to touch you, to run my fingers through your hair…but I was scared, out of my mind. Especially after you turned me down," she added with a smile._

"_But I leapt. I took a chance and gave you my heart, my soul, my everything. Only then did I realise that this is what true love is supposed to be. This, what I feel right now…love isn't even enough to describe it. I am in love with you, Arizona Robbins, and I sure as hell can't wait to call you my wife."_

_Tears streamed down Arizona's face as she gazed at the love of he life, knowing that this was definitely where she wanted to be…_

Arizona, still asleep, smiled softly as the dream continued. She unconsciously sighed and snuggled deeper, if possible, into Callie's side. Callie shifted to pull the sleeping blonde closer. She opened her eyes and they landed on the woman nearly on top of her. Callie wondered what had prompted the cuddling, knowing that Arizona had enjoyed her space as she slept, but she was not complaining.

She pressed a kiss to the top of her head, pausing to revel in her scent. A sweet mixture of strawberry and aloe. Her eyes then darted to her bedroom door as it opened slowly.

"Mamí?"

Callie smiled softly, she never got tired of hearing that, "Up here, mija."

A little girl entered the room, walking around the bed to stand beside Callie. Using her free hand, she helped the two-year old onto the bed and watched as she immediately situated herself between the couple. Careful not to wake Arizona, Callie shifted to the side, creating room enough for the small child to fit. As she lay her head down, she immediately drifted back to sleep.

Callie stroked her blonde curls affectionately, loving how they felt under her touch. As she looked over the girl's features she never ceased to be surprised at how much she resembled Arizona. The high cheekbones, the sky blue eyes, the curly blonde hair and most important, the dimples. Oh how Callie loved those dimples.

Her mind was then flooded of memories of her when she was pregnant. They had agreed that Callie would carry Arizona's baby and vice versa, so that both babies would belong to both of them. The main memory running through her mind, though, was how they picked her name. It never ceased to bring a smile to her face.

"_No!"_

"_Why not?" Arizona pouted._

"_I absolutely __**refuse **__to name my child Lotus!"_

_Arizona feigned offence as she responded, "I'll have you know that it is a very popular name!"_

"_Where? In China?!"_

"_No," Arizona said, drawing out the vowel sound, compensating for her inability to think of a witty retort._

"_Veto."_

_Arizona glared at her silently. Callie laughed out loud, placing her hand on her swollen belly._

"_I think that I should get to name our child."_

_Callie looked at her softly, a mask for her upcoming sarcastic comment, "Not if you're going to name her Lotus."_

_Arizona pouted and Callie smirked, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "Don't worry, babe. We'll find the perfect name," Callie supplied._

_Arizona sighed and nodded in agreement, "Something better than Mark's suggestion for sure."_

_Callie chuckled, "He had good reason, though."_

_Arizona smacked her arm lightly, "Calliope!"_

_Callie grabbed her arm, "Don't hit the mother of your child!" Arizona chuckled._

"_Besides," Callie continued, "I find it cute."_

_Arizona's face became mock serious, "Seriously? Florida?"_

_Callie shrugged her shoulders, a smile on her lips, "It's funny, and makes sense."_

_Arizona raised an eyebrow, "How I the world does that make sense?"_

"_Well your name __**is **__Arizona…"_

_Arizona scoffed in response, "So we have to give our daughter a state name? Besides, I was named after-"_

"_Yeah, babe, I know. And I never said we had to, just that it was funny."_

"_Well it wasn't," Arizona replied indignantly, but Callie knew that she found it funny as well, whether she'd admit it or not._

_The next few moment were silent, the two women deep in thought. Callie, however, feeling slightly more pressured to find the perfect name, to make Arizona happy. She pursed her lips as she thought, drumming her fingers along her protruding stomach. She had to think of the perfect name for their first child. A light bulb went off in her head, and she immediately knew what to name her._

"_Carolina."_

Callie smiled as she remembered the grin on Arizona's face after she shared her idea. She continued to stroke her daughter's hair when a loud wail could be heard from the baby monitor on the nightstand beside Arizona. The wail caused her to jerk up and glance around, faint traces of sleep evident in her eyes.

Callie let out a laugh, "I got it, Ari."

Arizona simply dropped her head on her pillow and pulled Carolina into her body. Smiling, Callie got up and left the room, walking toward the baby room; previously Cristina's room, but Owen convinced her to move in with him. She entered the room and walked over to the crib.

"Shh, it's okay, baby, mamá's here," she soothed as she lifted him into her arms. She held him close and rocked him gently. Soon he stopped crying, but she still held him in her arms, loving how right it felt. How right it all felt. Having a family. It took a few tries, but she finally got where she wanted to be.

She stroked his dark head of hair and placed him in his crib. She kissed his forehead and watched as his eyes fluttered closed before leaving. She went into the kitchen and started to brew some well-deserved coffee. Sebastien had woke them up almost every hour last night, she definitely deserved some coffee.

Two arms encircled her waist. Callie smiled and hand her hand up and down her arm. Arizona kissed her shoulder and asked, "Seb asleep?"

Callie nodded and turned in Arizona's arms, "Lina?"

Arizona nodded and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. Callie moaned softly then pulled away to look at Arizona with a raised eyebrow, "Shower?"

Arizona bit her lip and her eyes looked skyward before she darted deeper into the apartment. Callie grinned and ran after her, glad to start her day with the love of her life and the family she gave to her.

_**XXX**_

_**Sighh…and that's it. The ending I didn't pay attention in class and wrote lol. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I would really like to know!**_

_**Love to Calzona fans all over!! :D**_

_**®0$!3**_


End file.
